La hija de Cupido
by Yiriz
Summary: Ellos ya no tendrán oportunidad, el verdadero poder del amor llegará sin avisar...
1. La llegada de nuevos sentimientos

**Hola!  
Mi nombre es Iris y este es mi primer fic.  
Ya lo he publicado en un foro de Harry Potter, pero decidí publicarlo aquí.  
La historia se basa en que se encuentran en el ultimo grado, osea septimo, Albus Dumbledore aun vive, Voldemort esta muerto.  
Se van a presentar varias parejas,la principal es Draco y Hermione y aunque hay momentos en que no parezca ese es el propósito.  
Acepto comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, consejos y lo que se les ocurra  
**

**Sin mas les dejo el principio y espero que les guste**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama y uno que otro personaje son producto de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts, pero mientras en Londres, los jóvenes magos, se preparan para regresar a clases; en un lugar alejado, una chica sufre recordando lo que paso hace un mes…

— Expelliarmus — grita y la varita sale volando. — Después de que mueras el estará muy triste, pero descuida yo lo consolare.

— Hagas lo que hagas el nunca te querrá, a mi nunca me olvidara y si llega a hacerlo no será por ti será por alguien que si valga la pena, pero sabes que…yo no temo morir, así que has lo que quieras — dijo tranquila la chica.

— ¿A no? Entonces… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! — grita y un rayo de luz verde sale de su varita dándole justo en el pecho.

— ¡NOOOOOO!

Se despierta exaltada. Pronto se ira de ahí, viajara a Londres para estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no es que le agrada mucho la idea, pero tiene que hacerlo para superar mas rápido lo que pasó. Lo que no sabe es que pasará al llegar a aquella prestigiosa escuela, no sabe el poder con el que cuenta.

Porque sin saberlo, sus corazones le pertenecerán.

Sin saberlo, los controlará.

Sin saberlo, los lastimará.

Sin saberlo, e incluso sin quererlo… los enamorará.

El verdadero poder del Amor, llegará sin avisar…

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – La llegada de nuevos sentimientos**

Era inicio de clases, todos los alumnos regresaban a Howgarts.

— No puedo creer que ya sea nuestro ultimo año aquí en Howgarts — decía una castaña platicando con sus amigos en un vagón del tren.

— Si, que mal, aun no entramos y ya los estoy extrañando — dijo un ojiverde.

— Yo igual los voy a extrañar mucho — comentó un pelirrojo.

— Que bueno que a mi todavía me faltan 2 años, aunque no será lo mismo sin ustedes — se entristeció Ginny.

— ¿Igual nos a vas a extrañar? — preguntó Hermione.

— Obvio, muchísimo — contestó la pelirroja

Los chicos continuaron platicando. Pero Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Harry ya no era el mismo niño que conoció ya hace algunos años, sino que ahora ya había cambiado, ahora ya era un joven, casi un hombre. Estaba más alto, se veía más fuerte, tenía un mejor cuerpo, en resumen, era un chico muy guapo.

_**No, no, no…pero en que estas pensando, Harry es tu mejor amigo no puedes verlo como algo mas**_ pensó Hermione

Ron y Harry platicaban sobre lo que cada uno había hecho durante sus vacaciones. Hermione leía un libro. Ginny se había ido a buscar unas amigas, de su mismo año, para platicar con ellas.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Ron. — No entiendo no es que soportas vivir con tus tíos.

— Ni yo se como, pero este fue el ultimo verano con ellos — contestó Harry. — Porque en cuanto salga de Howgarts me iré de ahí.

— Que bien, yo te apoyo, si quieres puedes irte a La Madriguera

— Gracias, Ron, pero no será necesario, pienso irme a Grimmauld Place, se supone que ahora es mía — dijo el ojiverde

— Cierto

— ¿Pero y a ti? ¿Como te fue en tus vacaciones? — preguntó Harry

— Pues no hay mucho que contar, la verdad es que estas vacaciones fueron un poco aburridas — contestó el pelirrojo

— ¿Y a ti? — Le preguntó Ron a Hermione dándole un codazo para que supiera que le hablaba a ella. — ¿Cómo te fue en estas vacaciones?

— Bien — contestó la chica sobando su brazo por el golpe del pelirrojo. — Nada nuevo, lo mismo de siempre, solo pase el tiempo en casa, con mis padres.

_**Wao… Hermione si que se puso muy linda en estos días, tiene un buen cuerpo ahora**_ pensó Harry. **_¿Pero en que estas pensando?**_ sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente. **_Hermione es tu mejor amiga, no te puede interesar como algo mas, ella es tu amiga y nada mas._

— ¡Hola, chicos! — Dijo una chica rubia asomándose. — ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les fue?

— ¡Hola, Luna! — contestaron los tres jóvenes.

— Bien — dijo Harry.

— Genial — expresó Hermione.

— Bien — dijo Ron.

— Pues que bien, pero yo venia por Hermione, vi a Ginny con otras chicas y quería aprovechar para platicar con ella — dijo Luna. — ¿Entonces, que dices?

— Claro, vamos — contestó la castaña.

— OK, vamos, los veo luego, chicos — dijo Luna despidiéndose de Ron y de Harry.

— Yo igual los veo luego — se despidió Hermione.

— Claro, adiós — contestaron los chicos.

Así Luna y Hermione se fueron dejándolos solos.

— No puedo creer lo linda que se puso Luna — dijo Ron muy alegre.

— Si, esta linda — comentó Harry distraído.

— ¿Pero que tienes? ¿En que piensas? — le preguntó el pelirrojo.

— En nada –contestó.

— Por favor, Harry, te conozco, se que algo pasa — le dijo Ron. — Somos amigos, cuéntame, confía en mí.

— La verdad… es que no se que pasa.

En ese momento sonó el tren anunciando que estaban a punto de llegar a Howgarts y deberían prepararse.

— Será mejor prepararnos — sugirió Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

— Si, estamos a punto de llegar — contestó el pelirrojo.

* * *

— No puedo creer lo guapo que se puso Ron — le decía una chica a su amiga entrando a un vagón del tren.

— ¿No me digas que te gusta? — preguntó la castaña.

— ¿Seria malo?

— No, claro que no, además creo que él y tú harían una linda pareja.

— ¿En serio? Pues ¿sabes que? Lo haré mi novio, no creo que sea difícil — dijo Luna emocionada, ilusionada y decidida.

— Pues suerte con eso — dijo Hermione, sorprendida por tal entusiasmo.

— Gracias — contestó Luna.


	2. De regreso a Hogwarts

_**Cap. 2 – De regreso a Howgarts**_

El tren se detuvo, ya habían llegado a Howgarts, poco a poco los estudiantes fueron bajando encontrándose con sus amigos.

— Hermione, Luna, por aquí — gritó un pelirrojo llamando a sus amigas.

— Hola, de nuevo — dijo Luna.

— Hola — dijeron Ron y Harry.

— Ginny, acá estamos — gritó Hermione viendo bajar a su amiga del tren.

— Hola a todos — dijo Ginny. — ¿Listos para irnos?

— Claro, vamonos — dijeron.

— Miren ahí están las carrozas subamos a una — dijo la pelirroja.

Así, los 5 chicos subieron a una de ellas, junto con Neville, que los llevaría hacia el castillo.

Todos llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, en donde se llevaría a cabo la selección de los nuevos alumnos y la platica de bienvenida al nuevo curso. Ya todos se encontraban sentados en sus mesas, en sus respectivas casas. Comenzaron a entrar los nuevos alumnos, quedando impresionados por todo lo que veían. La profesora McGonagall dijo que ya era hora de comenzar la selección.

— Ahora comenzara la selección de los nuevos alumnos, yo los iré mencionando uno por uno, quienes pasaran al frente, se sentaran, les colocare el sombrero seleccionador y este les asignara su casa — explicó la profesora.

Uno a uno fueron pasando y cada que se seleccionaba un estudiante en la casa que fuera, los alumnos celebraban con aplausos y dándole un recibimiento grato al nuevo integrante. Terminó la selección, con el último estudiante asignado a Gryffindor, quien lo recibió con mucho agrado, entonces el director Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

— Primero que nada bienvenidos a todos, espero que se sientan muy bien en esta su escuela... — dijo Dumbledore dando el discurso de bienvenida. — Pero antes de comenzar con el banquete — habló de nuevo — quiero anunciar que se abrirá una nueva "Aula de Tutoría", en la que los alumnos mas capacitados de séptimo grado apoyaran a aquellos estudiantes que tengan problemas o dificultades en alguna materia — continuó. — Ahora si, comencemos a disfrutar del delicioso banquete.

En ese instante apareció sobre cada una de las mesas la gran variedad de platillos y los jóvenes comenzaron a cenar.

— Parece que este será un año difícil — comentó un pelirrojo a sus amigos.

— Si, ya es el último, va a estar muy pesado — dijo Harry. — Y más para ti ¿No, Hermione?

— ¿Y por que para mí? — preguntó la castaña.

— ¿No es obvio?

— Pues la verdad no — respondió Hermione. — ¿Por qué?

— Porque te van a elegir a ti para el Aula de Tutoría ¿no crees?

— No, no lo creo — dijo Hermione sabiendo que si existía esa posibilidad.

— Hay, Hermione, claro que si, eres la alumna de séptimo grado más capacitada para apoyar a otros — dijo Ron.

— No lo se, pero no hay que hablar de eso, es el primer día, así que no hay que preocuparnos por nada hoy ¿OK? — dijo la castaña.

— Eso si que es raro de ti — se sorprendió Harry.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó.

— Pues de que digas que no nos preocupemos.

— Pues, pues, pues… porque no mejor siguen comiendo — dijo Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados por el comportamiento de su amiga. pero después siguieron disfrutando del banquete y platicando con otros compañeros. Todos seguían disfrutando de la cena cuando Hermione decidió irse a su dormitorio.

— Pero ¿Por qué te vas? — Preguntó Ginny.

— Es que estoy algo cansada — respondió Hermione.

— OK, entonces te veo mañana.

— Claro, adiós — se despidió de sus amigos y salió del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia su torre escuchó a alguien.

— Hey, hey, tú, linda — dijo el chico detrás de ella.

Hermione solo ignoró aquel comentario y siguió su camino.

— Ven, no temas, soy el chico mas deseado de Howgarts, todas me quieren y estoy seguro que tú también — decía el chico intentando seducir a Hermione. — Ven, soy Draco Malfoy, no me digas que no me conoces.

Al oír su nombre Hermione se detuvo, lo cual le hizo creer a Draco que había logrado su cometido, sin saber que aquella chica era Hermione.

— Sabía que no te resistirías a mí — dijo Draco, igual de prepotente y arrogante que siempre.

Entonces Hermione volteó, ambos se quedaron viendo tan sorprendidos el uno del otro.

— ¿Tú? — dijeron al unísono.

— Miren nada más… la sangre sucia Granger — dijo Draco.

— Pues veo que no pensabas eso hace unos momentos — dijo la castaña.

— Tú lo has dicho, hace unos momentos, pero ya cambie de parecer. Pero no me digas que no me deseas al igual que todas.

— La verdad… — se quedó pensando unos momentos — no ¡ JAMAS!

— Por favor, Granger — dijo Draco acercándose a ella, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. — Se que te mueres por este beso.

Hermione al tenerlo tan cerca, no supo por que, pero no pudo negar que sintió ganas de besarlo, pero logró controlarse.

— ¡JAMAS! Ni en tus sueños.

Entonces Hermione se fue separando de él, pero Draco la tomó del cuello, la atrajó hacia él y la besó a la fuerza. Se separaron.

— No me digas que no te gusto — dijo el rubio.

¡PAF! Hermione le había dado una bofetada.

— No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo ¡MALDITO HURON! — gritó Hermione y se fue del lugar hecha una fiera.

— ¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! — Gritó el rubio. — Pero me las vas a pagar y caro — dijo aun sobando su mejilla.


	3. Una chica nueva

_**Cap. 3 – Una chica nueva**_

Desde muy temprano los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a despertar. Algunos apenas despertaban, otros ya tomaban una ducha, otros pocos ya se vestían y muy pocos ya estaban listos para comenzar sus clases.

En el despacho del director Dumbledore se encontraba una joven, una nueva estudiante que ingresaría a séptimo grado, era una chica linda, complexión delgada, cabello lacio y color café-rojizo, ojos color gris, linda sonrisa, piel clara.

— Muy bien, señorita Parker — decía Dumbledore. — Ya esta todo listo, solo falta asignarle su casa, pero antes de eso quiero pedirle un favor.

— Claro, profesor, dígame — dijo la chica.

— Antes de asignarla, necesito que me busque a estas personas — decía el director dándole una lista con cuatro nombres en ella.

— Amm… claro ¿son profesores? — preguntó la chica.

— O, no, no, no — contestó el director. — Son estudiantes, necesito que los localice y les diga que quiero verlos en mi despacho.

— OK, pero ¿como hago para saber quienes son?

— Preguntar, son alumnos conocidos — dijo Dumbledore tranquilo. — Son de séptimo grado y ahí esta escrita la casa a la que pertenecen, creeme no será difícil.

— Pero no conozco el castillo, es muy grande, ¿y si me pierdo? — decía la chica preocupada.

— Descuida, no te preocupes, solo pregunta a otros alumnos, lo podrás hacer, además, así podrás ir conociendo el castillo y hacer amigos — dijo el director tranquilo como siempre.

— Mmm, OK, iré a buscarlos — dijo no muy convencida. — Entonces… hasta luego — se despidió saliendo del despacho del director.

* * *

Los alumnos ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

— Hey, Ginny, Hermione, por aquí — gritó Ron viendo entrar a su hermana y a su amiga.

— Hola, chicos — saludaron ambas chicas.

— Hola — contestaron.

— ¿Ya listos para sus clases? — preguntó Ginny, mientras se servia un plato de cereal.

— La verdad no, pero ya que, tenemos que tomarlas — contestó Ron.

— Entonces terminemos de desayunar y vayamos a clase.

Los chicos seguían desayunando y platicando, cuando una chica, al parecer nueva, entraba al Gran Comedor. La chica entró leyendo la lista que traía entre las manos, hasta que sintió muchas miradas sobre ella, entonces decidió alzar la vista y volteó a todos lados dándose cuenta que la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí la miraban.

Al notar esto la chica siguió caminando y se acercó a donde estaban cuatro estudiantes.

— Amm… hola… — dijo la chica nerviosa. — ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a… Dana Gray de Ravenclaw? — preguntó.

— No, lo siento — contestó una pelirroja de forma amigable.

— Amm… OK… gracias de todos modos — contestó la chica mas tranquila por la actitud de la pelirroja.

— Oye, espera — habló una castaña.

— Si, dime.

— ¿Por qué no traes el uniforme?

— Amm… es que aun no lo tengo… de hecho aun no se en que casa voy a estar.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No me digas que eres una nueva alumna? — preguntó la castaña, algo enojada, porque se dio cuenta de que tanto Ron como Harry estaban embelesados s con la chica.

— Pues… si… soy nueva — dijo la chica de nuevo nerviosa por la actitud de la castaña.

— ¿A quien dijiste que buscabas? — preguntó un moreno al ver la actitud de su amiga, la cual, al igual que la otra chica, volteó a verlo.

— A… Dana Gray de Ravenclaw — contestó la chica. — ¿Tú la conoces?

— No… pero esa es la mesa de Ravenclaw — dijo señalando la mesa de enfrente. — Tal vez alguno de ellos… pueda ayudarte.

— Oh… gracias — contestó la chica y se volteó para caminar hacia la otra mesa cuando una pelirroja le habló.

— Oye ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó.

— Raven, Raven Parker… mucho gusto — contestó estirando su mano.

— Ginevra Weasley — dijo la pelirroja estrechándole la mano. — Pero dime Ginny.

— OK — Raven estaba feliz porque parecía haber conseguido una nueva amiga.

— Yo soy… Harry Potter — habló el moreno estirando su mano algo nervioso.

— Mucho… mucho gusto — dijo Raven estrechando su mano, muy nerviosa, al ver que Harry era un chico muy guapo. **_¿Harry Potter? Estoy segura que he oído ese nombre en algún lado**_ pensó.

— Yo… yo soy… soy Ron… Ronald Weasley — dijo el pelirrojo estirando su mano muy nervioso. — Pero dime… Ron.

— A… OK… mucho gusto — dijo Raven estrechando su mano muy nerviosa, porque Ron igual era un chico muy lindo.

— Ella es Hermione — dijo Ginny tomando a la castaña por los hombros.

— Amm… hola — saludó Raven.

— Hola — dijo la castaña con una voz seca y cortante.

— Bueno, chicos, mejor me voy, tengo que encontrar a algunos alumnos, adiós — se despidió Raven.

— Adiós — contestaron, excepto Hermione.

— Te pasaste, Hermione — le reclamó Ginny. — Te portaste muy mala con ella.

— Que no te das cuenta que es una cualquiera — dijo enojada.

— Ni siquiera la conoces.

— Pues basto con verla… además mira a tu hermano y a tu amigo, están embobados con ella.

— ¿Qué… que nosotros que? — dijo Harry reaccionando al darse cuenta que hablaban de él.

— Que… — iba a hablar Hermione cuando alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿Tú eres Hermione Granger, verdad? ¿De Gryffindor? — preguntó una chica.

— Si, ¿Por qué? — contestó enojada al ver que aquella chica era Raven.

— Es que el director Dumbledore quiere verte en su despacho.

— ¿A mí? ¿Para que?

— No lo se, solo me dijo que te buscara… bueno a ti y a otros estudiantes, y que les dijera que los quería ver.

— Esta bien, voy para haya.

— OK — dijo Raven volteando para dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

— Bueno, chicos, será mejor que me vaya — dijo la castaña levantándose de su lugar.

— Nosotros igual ya nos vamos, espéranos — pedía su pelirrojo amigo.

— Mejor me adelanto, tengo que ir a ver al director.

— Vamos, te acompañamos — dijo Harry levantándose.

— Bueno, yo si me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase, los veo después, adiós — se despidió Ginny, levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

— Adiós — contestaron sus amigos saliendo igual del Comedor.

— ¡HARRY! ¡ESPERA! — gritaba una chica corriendo hacia él, o cual hizo voltear a los tres amigos.

— ¿Raven? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el azabache.

— Les quería preguntar si alguno de ustedes conoce a… Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? — preguntó Ron

— Si, Draco Malfoy… ¿Lo conocen?

— Si… por desgracia — contestó Harry.

— Veo que no les cae bien.

— No, nada bien — dijo Hermione seca. — ¿Pero para que lo quieres a él?

— Es que el director Dumbledore igual quiere verlo.

— ¿A él? ¿Y para que? — preguntó Hermione confundida.

— No lo se, pero será mejor seguir buscándolo, es el único que falta, adiós — se despidió la chica de nuevo y se fue del lugar.

* * *

_**¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde podré encontrar a ese tal Draco Malfoy?**_ se preguntaba Raven.

Y así anduvo caminando un rato hasta que encontró a una chica de Slytherin y decidió preguntarle.

— Amm… Hola — dijo Raven.

La otra chica solo la miró de arriba abajo y se volteó para ignorarla, Raven no soportaba a la gente así, es decir, presumida y arrogante, pero no le quedaba más, tenía que encontrar al único estudiante que le faltaba.

— Disculpa, ¿Conoces a… Draco Malfoy de séptimo grado? — preguntó Raven.

— Y tú ¿para que quieres a MI Draco? — preguntó la chica resaltando las dos ultimas palabras.

— ¿Tu Draco?

— Si, MI Draco, así que ¿Qué quieres con él?

— Ósea que es tu novio.

— Obvio, Draco Malfoy es mi novio, así que… — decía la chica cuando alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿De que demonios hablas Pansy? — dijo el chico. — Tú y yo no somos nada.

— Entonces ¿tú eres… Draco Malfoy? — preguntó Raven, encantada por lo guapo que era el rubio.

— Si, ¿Y tú eres? — preguntó Draco

— Soy… Raven… Raven Parker — contestó muy nerviosa. — Mucho gusto — dijo estirando su mano.

— Igualmente — contestó Draco tomando y besando la mano de la chica, ruborizándola, lo cual no sorprendió a Pansy, ya que cuando el rubio intentaba conquistar a una chica se portaba así.

— ¿Y para que me buscabas, linda? — preguntó Draco con voz seductora.

— Ammm… — Raven se puso mas nerviosa aun y solo le pudo decir… — El despacho… director Dumbledore.

— No entiendo — dijo Draco y Pansy se burló.

— Amm… este… que… el director Dumbledore… quiere verte en su despacho — logró decir la chica.

— ¿A mí? ¿Y para que? — preguntó extrañado.

— No lo se… solo me dijo que te buscara… que te dijera que fueras… es importante.

— OK, entonces vamos, o… ¿Tú vas a algún otro lado?

— No… igual voy con el director.

— Será bueno tener una compañía tan linda como tú — dijo Draco, lo cual ruborizó a Raven e hizo enojar a Pansy. — Vamos, entonces.

— OK — contestó Raven. — Adiós — le dijo a Pansy, ella solo la miro, soltó un bufido y se fue.

Así, Raven y Draco caminaron hacia el despacho, platicando muy entretenidamente, ya que era cierto que Draco solo se portaba así cuando quería conquistar a alguna chica. Llegaron al despacho, Draco se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a Hermione, lo cual le hizo recordar el beso de la noche anterior.

_** ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? ** _Se preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione.

_** Demonios… ¿Por qué él también tiene que estar aquí?__ ** _Se dijo Hermione mirando a Draco.

_** ¿Al caso temes querer besarla de nuevo?__ ** _Le dijo una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

_** Claro que no, lo que pasó anoche fue solo para demostrarle que nadie me rechaza, mucho menos una sangre sucia como ella__ ** _se dijo volteando a ver quien mas se encontraba ahí.

_** Que bien… que bien… así se habla__ **_ le felicitó la voz.

_** ¡Hey!... Niña ¿que haces? Deja de ver a ese tonto__ ** _le regañó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Hermione.

_** Es que no puedo creer que se atrevió a… lo que hizo anoche… es un maldito__ ** _pensó la castaña dejando de ver al rubio.

_** Si, es un maldito__ **_ coincidió la voz con ella.

_** Pero te aseguro que ya me las pagara._

Entonces el director Dumbledore habló sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno hoy decidí subir dos capítulos, puesto que el principio esta algo flojo y quiero llegar a lo interesante pronto, espero sus comentarios sobre que les parece mi locura (así les llamo a mis escritos xD).**

**Yiriz**


	4. El Aula de Tutoría

— Buenos días a todos — dijo Dumbledore.

— Buenos días — contestaron los jóvenes.

— Tal vez en este momento se estén preguntando muchas cosas como, ¿Para que los llame? ¿Quién es esta jovencita que fue a buscarlos? — dijo señalando a Raven y todos voltearon a verla.

— Pues esta joven se llama Raven Parker, es una nueva estudiante, que aunque parezca raro, va a cursar aquí su ultimo año, es decir, séptimo, la razón de esto es que tuvo un problema es su otra escuela y el director, un buen amigo mío, me pidió que la recibiera y yo acepte con gusto — explicó Dumbledore mientras los alumnos escuchaban atentos.

— Pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? — preguntó Hermione.

— Tranquila, señorita Granger, a eso voy — dijo el director. — Ustedes están aquí porque, ya que son los mejores estudiantes de séptimo grado de su casa, serán los encargados del Aula de Tutoría.

— ¿¡QUE! — dijeron los estudiantes.

— Si, ustedes serán los que apoyen a aquellos alumnos que tengan problemas en sus estudios — explicó. — Su aula se encontrara en el 5º piso.

— ¿Nuestra aula? — preguntó Dana, la chica de Ravenclaw.

— Bueno, el lugar donde darán sus clases de apoyo, es un salón, tiene una sala y cuatro oficinas en las que cada uno dará sus clases — explicó tranquilo el director.

— ¿Y a que alumnos vamos a apoyar? — preguntó el chico de Hufflepuff.

— A los alumnos que los profesores crean que lo necesitan, serán alumnos que pertenezcan a su misma casa, pero podrán ser tanto de primero como se séptimo grado — explicó. — Solo darán clases después de que terminen las suyas y descansaran los fines de semana — concluyó.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? — dijo Draco, a quien no le agradaba la idea de ayudar a otros.

— No, aun falta otra cosa — anunció Dumbledore. — Venga acá, señorita Parker, siéntese — dijo señalando una silla, después caminó hacia un estante, tomó un sombrero, se acercó a Raven y se lo puso.

— ¿Y ahora que?… La selección fue ayer… oooo… pero ¿que tenemos aquí?… Una alumna nueva… ¿Pero donde te quedaras? — decía el sombrero, mientras Raven pensaba _**En Slytherin, en Slytherin, seria genial estar en la misma casa que Draco**_

— No, no, no, niña… tú no eres para esa casa… a ver… tu casa será… ¡Gryffindor! — exclamó el viejo sombrero.

— ¡¿Qué? — gritaron Raven y Hermione al unísono.

— Muy bien — dijo el director retirando el sombrero de la cabeza de Raven e ignorando el grito de las chicas. — Ahora usted, señorita Granger, tendrá que apoyar a la señorita Parker, le mostrara el castillo, le ayudara en sus clases, en fin tendrá que ser su amiga — Hermione tenia la vista clavada en Raven, pero esta solo miraba al suelo. — Por cierto, sus clases de tutoría comenzaran la próxima semana, así que el sábado, a las cuatro de la tarde, tendrán que presentarse en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall para que les muestre su salón y la oficina que le pertenecerá a cada uno, ahora si, pueden retirarse.

* * *

— ¿Dónde se metió Hermione? — preguntó un chico a su amigo.

— No lo se, tal vez aun no sale de su otra clase.

— Y si le paso algo — dijo preocupado el chico.

— ¡Hay, Harry! No lo creo, tal vez aun esta en el despacho de Dumbledore — dijo Ron a su amigo.

— Si, verdad, ojala — se calmó un poco.

Los chicos ya habían llegado al salón de Transformaciones, pero aun no empezaba la clase ya que aun faltaban alrededor de diez minutos.

— ¡HERMIONE! — Gritó Harry al ver a su amiga llegando. — ¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó apresuradamente.

— En el despacho del director — contestó la castaña.

— Te lo dije, y tú preocupadísimo por ella — dijo Ron.

— Ron… — dijo Harry en tono enojado para que se callara.

— ¿Qué?…Yo solo digo la verdad.

Hermione se ruborizo un poco al oír que Harry estaba "preocupadísimo" por ella.

— Oigan ¿no esa que viene ahí es Raven? ¿Pero con quien viene? — preguntó Ron señalando con la cabeza a dos personas que se acercaban.

— Parece que es… — iba a decir Harry cuando los dos jóvenes ya estaban frente a ellos.

— ¡¿MALFOY? — se sorprendieron Ron y Harry, Hermione no, pues los vio irse juntos después de la platica con Dumbledore.

— Pero miren, si es cararajada Potter, el pobretón Weasley y… Granger — dijo Draco.

_** ¿Granger? ¿Granger? No sangre sucia… no sangre sucia Granger como siempre me ha llamado**_ pensó sorprendida Hermione.

_** ¿Granger? ¿Y ahora por que no le dijo… como siempre? Algo trama esta maldito**_ pensó Harry confuso.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? — preguntó Ron enojado.

— Descuida, Weasley, no quiero problemas, yo solo vine a acompañar a Raven a su salón.

— Pues bien, ya la trajiste, ahora… largate — dijo Harry.

— Mira, Potter — Draco sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Harry.

— Draco, gracias por acompañarme, — Raven se interpuso entre ambos chicos y el rubio guardo su varita — pero creo que vas a llegar tarde a tu clase, así que ya puedes irte.

— Esta bien, te veo después — dijo Draco. — Por cierto… cuídala, Granger, recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore — y después se fue de ahí.

Hermione no dijo nada ya que aun estaba sorprendida de que no la llamara sangre sucia y reaccionó hasta que su amigo le habló.

— Y por cierto ¿para que te quería ver Dumbledore? — preguntó Harry.

— Ah… tenían razón, me eligieron para el Aula de Tutoría, y no solo a mí, también a otros chicos, uno de cada casa… — les contó a sus amigos todo lo que el profesor Dumbledore le había explicado.

— ¿Y quienes son los otros? — preguntó Ron curioso.

— Ah… pues no creo que los conozcan… tal vez solo a uno de ellos.

— ¿A sí? ¿A quien? — preguntó Harry.

— A… a… a… al chico de… de Slytherin.

— ¿De Slytherin? — Se extrañó Harry. — ¿A quien?

— A… a… Draco Malfoy.

— ¡¿DRACO MALFOY? — gritaron sus dos amigos.

Y antes de que le comenzaran a hacer mas preguntas Hermione dijo: — y también le dieron a Raven su casa.

— ¡Que bien! ¿Y en cual te quedaste? — preguntó Ron.

— Ah… pues estoy aquí… con ustedes… — dijo Raven.

— Ron es algo lento — aseguró Hermione.

— ¡Hey! — replicó Ron.

— ¿Qué no te das cuenta en que casa está si ella esta aquí? — dijo Hermione.

— Aaa… cierto… pues ¡FELICIDADES! — felicitó Ron a Raven.

— Gracias.

— ¿Harry? — le llamó Ron al ver que su amigo aun seguía en shock por lo de Draco.

— ¿Ah?… ¿Qué?… ah… si… ¡FELICIDADES! — dijo Harry algo aturdido.

— Gracias.

Estuvieron un rato mas platicando hasta que llego su profesora y entraron a clase. Y así pasó el resto del día, tomaron sus demás clases, varias veces se encontraron con Malfoy debido a que este se acercaba a charlar con Raven, en sus ratos libres le mostraban a Raven el castillo, en el almuerzo se encontraron con Ginny a quien le contaron lo que había pasado, también en alguna ocasión se encontraron a Luna e igual le platicaron.


	5. Una platica entre amigos

Ya había anochecido, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus dormitorios. En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba un grupo de amigos platicando y realizando sus deberes.

— Haznos caso, no te conviene, él es un arrogante, presumido, engreído y se cree superior a todos— decía un chico de ojos verde esmeralda escribiendo en un pergamino la redacción de la clase de Encantamientos.

— Además, nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llagamos a Hogwarts— dijo un chico pelirrojo escribiendo igual la redacción de Encantamientos.

— Si, es un maldito, solo va a jugar contigo, es enserio— decía una chica pelirroja leyendo su libro.

— Si, no le hagas caso a ese maldito hurón, es arrogante, presumido y todo eso que dijeron los demás— decía una castaña a una chica de ojos grises, quien aunque al principio no le cayó nada bien, ahora pensaba que era una buena persona.

— Pero… pero… a mí me a tratado bien— se defendió Raven. — Aunque si se pasó con lo que les dijo a ustedes chicos, eso de cararajada y pobretón fue muy mala onda - dijo la chica.

— Ya vez, no te conviene— le recordaba Harry.

— Pero…— iba decir Raven cuando alguien la interrumpió.

— Pero nada, no te conviene y punto— dijo Harry.

— OK… papá— dijo Raven con tono de niña regañada y todos comenzaron a reír.

Y así continuaron platicando y haciendo sus deberes por un largo rato hasta que decidieron irse a dormir ya que mañana seria otro día pesado.

Así pasaron toda la semana; entrando a sus clases, cumpliendo con sus deberes, pasando ratos libres con sus amigos. Ya era fin de semana y como se les hizo costumbre (al menos esa semana), se encontraba el grupo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

— Al fin mañana es sábado— dijo Ron

— Si, que bueno, ya me había cansado de tanto trabajo— dijo Hermione

— ¿Tú? ¿Cansada de tanto trabajo? — Decía Harry sorprendido. — Eso si que es raro.

— ¿Por qué raro?

— Porque a ti siempre te ha gustado trabajar.

— Eso era antes, ahora estoy decidida a cambiar, claro aun voy a seguir la buena estudiante que siempre he sido, pero no tanto como antes, quiero darme tiempo para otras cosas.

— Mmm… que bueno, porque luego si eres muy pesada cuando hablabas de estudios— decía Ron, Hermione le mando una mirada de enojo— ¿O no? — dijo Ron y todos comenzaron a reír.

— Estoy tan entusiasmado, ya quiero que sea mañana— decía Ron alegre.

— Si… tú tan entusiasmado y yo tan nervioso— contestó Harry.

— ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Hermione.

— Porque mañana son las pruebas de quidditch y yo debuto como capitán— contestó Harry.

— ¿Eres capitán del equipo de quidditch? — preguntó Raven.

— Si.

— Que suerte tienes.

— ¿A sí? ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te gusta?

— Si, mucho, pero la verdad es que nunca he jugado un partido.

— ¿Por qué?

— No soy muy buena que digamos, si, se volar y eso pero el jugar quidditch es demasiado para mí, además no se jugar.

— Pues si quieres Harry puede ensañarte, ¿no, Harry? — le propuso Ron a la chica. — Él es muy bueno jugando, por algo es el capitán.

— Si, yo puedo enseñarte, claro si tu quieres— dijo Harry.

— OK, lo pensare— respondió Raven— aunque dudo ser buena alumna, soy mejor para otras cosas.

— ¿A sí? ¿Para que cosas?

— Pues… en mi otra escuela… yo tenía otro pasatiempo… pertenecía a otro grupo…

— ¿Cuál?

— Pues… pues…— decía algo nerviosa— pertenecía al club de canto de la escuela… de hecho ahí fue donde conocí a la mayoría de mis amigos y a… a…— se le comenzó a quebrar la voz, se le humedecieron los ojos y una lagrima brotó de ellos recorriendo su mejilla. — Me… me voy a… a dormir… buenas noches— y sin decir mas subió a su dormitorio.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó Harry preocupado.

— Tal vez se acordó de alguien de su otra escuela— contestó Ginny.

— Tal vez de su novio— dijo Ron.

— ¿Tiene novio? — Preguntó Harry curioso

— Yo creo que si, por algo se puso así, ¿no? Pero mejor cambiemos de tema— propuso Hermione.

— OK— contestaron los demás.

* * *

Era fin de semana, poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron despertando. En el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor se encontraban tres amigas platicando.

— ¿Y que fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Preguntaba una castaña a su amiga.

— Mmm… por nada… es que estaba cansada— contestó la chica.

— Aja, si vimos como empezabas a llorar. ¿Te acordaste de alguien verdad? — Dijo una pelirroja poniéndose sus zapatos.

— Pues… pues si… si me acorde de alguien— aceptó Raven.

— ¿De quien? — Preguntó curiosa Hermione peinando su cabello.

— De… de… de alguien.

— De él, ¿verdad? — Dijo Ginny, mas afirmando que preguntando.

— ¿De él? ¿Quién él? — Preguntó Raven confusa.

— De tu novio— contestó la pelirroja poniéndose sus zapatos.

— ¿Mi novio? Yo no tengo novio— dijo Raven con un tono algo triste pero que ninguna de las otras chicas logro percibir.

— ¡NO TIENES NOVIO! — gritó Ginny sorprendida, lo cual escucharon sus otras dos compañeras de dormitorio, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, quienes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas y salieron rápido del lugar.

— Tenia, pero ya no tengo. Pero podemos hablar de otra cosa, recordar eso es… algo triste— dijo Raven con la mirada baja y guardando sus cosas en su baúl.

— OK— dijeron las chicas.

— Oye Hermione, ¿no dijiste ayer que estabas decidida a cambiar? — Dijo Ginny.

— Amm… si.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te vestiste así? — le reprochó la pelirroja.

Hermione llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera lisa color azul cielo, unos zapatos negros de piso y el cabello recogido en un chongo.

— ¿De que hablas? — Preguntó la castaña algo contrariada.

— Si quieres cambiar, debes cambiar también tu aspecto, así que Raven y yo te vamos a ayudar ¿verdad, Raven?

— Aaa… si, claro.

— Pero… — dijo Hermione cuando Ginny la interrumpió.

— Nada de peros, Raven, tú busca la ropa mientras yo le arreglo el cabello— organizó Ginny.

— OK— contestó Raven y se dirigió al baúl en busca de ropa.

Después de un rato y de la necedad de Hermione terminaron.

— Te ves muy bien, Hermione— la halagó Raven.

— Si, te ves súper— dijo Ginny.

— ¿En serio? No se… yo no… esto es… tal vez…— decía Hermione, no muy convencida de salir así, cuando Ginny la interrumpió de nuevo.

— Ya, Hermione, te ves súper linda, así que deja de quejarte y bajemos a desayunar que me muero de hambre— ordenó la pelirroja.

Y así las tres chicas salieron del dormitorio y bajaron al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los chicos se encontraban dos amigos charlando.

— Estoy ansioso porque comiencen las pruebas— decía un pelirrojo entrando a su dormitorio. — ¿Y tú?

- Si… claro— contestó su amigo distraído.

— Creí que estabas nervioso— dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama y secando su cabello.

— Si… claro— decía el chico aun distraído sentándose en su cama e igual secando su cabello.

— Me voy a salir del equipo de quidditch— le dijo Ron, notando que su amigo se encontraba distraído.

— Si… claro— dijo Harry aun distraído.

— ¡HEY, HARRY! — Dijo Ron lanzándole una almohada.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué? — Reaccionó el moreno.

— Sigues pensando en eso, ¿verdad? — dijo Ron amarrando sus tenis.

— No se de que hablas— decía Harry amarrando igual sus tenis.

— Por favor, Harry, soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco, y sé que estas pensando en Raven y en si tiene novio.

— Claro que no, no pienso en eso.

— Harry, sabias que eres muy malo mintiendo— dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

— OK, OK, si pienso en eso.

— ¡Lo sabia! Pero… ¿por qué te preocupa si tiene novio? No… ya se… no me digas que… te gusta, ¿verdad? Te gusta Raven.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no— dijo Harry. _** ¿O si? **_pensó.

— Hay, amigo, descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo— dijo Ron en tono burlón y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Harry.

— ¿Cuál secreto? Ya te dije que no me gusta.

— Aja… aja… no te gusta… aja.

— Pero tú no te quedas atrás, ¿verdad?

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó el pelirrojo confuso

— No te hagas, sé que a ti te gusta Luna, y no digas que no.

— A… a… ¿Lu-luna?... a… a… claro que… claro que no— tartamudeó Ron nervioso y poniéndose rojo.

— Descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo— estaba vez fue Harry en tono burlón y salió del dormitorio.

— ¡Oye! Espera… esto no ha terminado, Harry— dijo Ron saliendo tras de él.

* * *

Igualmente, en el dormitorio de los chicos, pero de Slytherin, se encontraban dos amigos platicando.

— ¿Y que tal vas con tu nueva conquista? — Preguntaba un moreno poniéndose sus zapatos.

— ¿Cuál de todas? — respondió el rubio con su aire arrogante.

— Bien sabes cual, Draco, la chica nueva de Gryffindor— contestó Blaise.

— Raven… me cae bien, para ser una Gryffindor, pero por lo mismo no me interesa, y créeme, si le hablo es para que el estúpido de Potter se retuerza de rabia de que una de sus amiguitas igual es mía— decía el rubio poniéndose sus zapatos. — Tal vez llegue a servirme de algo.

— Si, claro, entonces es solo tu amiga por conveniencia, tuya claro.

— Exacto— dijo Draco, salió del dormitorio y Blaise salió detrás de él.

* * *

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Pero había cuatro chicas que apenas se dirigían hacia el lugar, tres Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw, las cuatro se veían muy bien, tenían 17 y 16 años, cursaban su ultimo y penúltimo curso en Hogwarts, y aunque no lo sabían, en cuanto entraran al Gran Comedor causarían gran impresión, pero especialmente en uno que otro chico que ellas no se imaginarían jamás.

_** Aquí vamos **_ pensó una de las cuatro chicas, respiro profundo, y la castaña, junto con sus tres amigas se dispuso a entrar al lugar.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí esta ya el quinto capi, espero que les este gustando mi locura y se queden hasta el final, si tienen alguna pregunta so duden en hacerla, aunque no me pidan que les diga que pasara mas adelante porque eso le quitaria chiste :D **

**En fin, gracias por leer.**

***Yiriz**


	6. Locuras en el Comedor

_**Cap. 6 – Locuras en el Comedor  
**_  
Todos se quedaron viendo a las cuatro chicas, quienes se veían geniales, otras chicas las veían con envidia, pero los chicos en cambio las veían encantados.

(Ginny llevaba un pantalón corto, a la altura de las rodillas, color blanco, una blusa de tirantes anchos color negro con unas cebras, unos zapatos negros de piso, con correa, su cabello en una cola de lado, un maquillaje sencillo, sombra roja en los ojos y brillo color rosa en los labios, se veía muy bien.  
Luna iba vestida con una falda corta color blanco, una playerita de tirantes del mismo color y un pequeño torerito calado color azul cielo, llevaba unos lindos zapatos del mismo color que el torerito, con un pequeño tacón de 2 o 3cm, su cabello iba suelto, llevada solo brillo color rosa en los labios, ella igual se muy linda.  
Raven iba con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, botas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, un suéter color rojo son un corazón negro en el centro, el cabello suelto y ondulado y llevaba una boina color negro, tenia un ligero maquillaje, un poco de sombra color rosa en los ojos y un algo de gloss en los labios, se veía súper bien.  
Hermione, que era la que mas causo impresión, no solo porque se veía súper, sino por que nunca se vestía así; iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas botas blancas que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, una blusa largo color blanco con un cinturón y un collar doble largo color negro como accesorio, iba con el cabellos suelto, pero no esponjado e indomable como siempre, lo tenia bien arreglado, iba con un ligero maquillaje, sombra rosa tenue en los ojos y brillo con gloss del mismo color en los labios, se veía bien, genial, súper linda.)

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta su mesa, la mesa de los leones.

— ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? — Preguntó Luna.

— Claro — contestaron las otras chicas y así las cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos aun las veían, pero ellas comenzaron a desayunar sin hacerles caso, excepto Hermione, que como no estaba acostumbrada a atraer tantas miradas se sentía algo incomoda.

* * *

Las serpientes no fueron la excepción, en la mesa de Slytherin, igual se encontraban todos encantados con la cuatro chicas, incluyendo cierto rubio que nunca se atrevería a aceptarlo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Draco! ¡REACCIONA! — Gritaba una celosa Pansy.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Reaccionaba el rubio.

— No entiendo que le ven a esas — decía Pansy envidiosa.

— Que no les vemos mas bien — dijo Blaise levantando las cejas y sin dejar de ver a las cuatro chicas.

— ¡Ash! — bufó la morena enojada y se fue de ahí.

— Tu amiguita no esta nada mal — dijo Blaise sin dejar de ver hacia la mesa de los leones.

— Si… no esta mal — contestó el rubio volteando a ver a la chica, pero en vez de eso se encontró con los ojos color miel de Hermione, ¿que hacia ella mirándolo? Mas bien ¿que hacia él mirándola a ella? ¿Por qué lo seguía viendo? ¿Por qué él seguía viéndola a ella? La castaña apartó la mirada y volteó a ver a Raven.

_** ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco? **_ pensó el rubio.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Blaise sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Entonces que? — preguntó confuso Draco.

— ¿En que tanto piensas, Draco? — dijo el moreno notando algo extraño en su amigo. — Bueno, no importa, te dije que porque no me presentabas a tu nueva amiguita.

— Creí que te interesaba alguien más.

— ¿Qué?... a mi… no.

— Aja… como digas — dijo Draco con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué sabes, Draco? — preguntó curioso el moreno, nadie debía saberlo.

— Nada, Blaise, nada — contestó volteando a ver de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor. — Tal vez si te la presente, no le conviene ese tipo de amistades — dijo refiriéndose a la personas que acompañaban a Raven.

— Estoy seguro que ellos dicen lo mismo sobre ti — Blaise igual miró hacia aquella mesa, sabia a quienes se refería, a Lunática Lovegood, a la chica Weasley, pero sobre todo al trío de oro, Potter, Weasley y Granger

— Como si me importara — Draco se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada hacia la mesa de los leones.

* * *

Ya se encontraban las cuatro chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Hermione seguía sintiéndose algo incomoda de atraer tanta atención y algo, no supo que, pero algo la hizo alzar la vista y dirigirla hacia una mesa de enfrente, la mesa de Slytherin. Se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy, ese maldito que se había atrevido a robarle aquel beso.

_** ¿Como pudo…? No puedo creerlo, es un… **_ pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó de ver a aquel rubio para dirigir su mirada hacia alguien mas.

Otra de las cuatro chicas que había causado impresión dejo de comer, alzó la vista y se encontró con sus dos amigos embelesados con dos de sus amigas. La chica solo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír discretamente, aunque no tanto porque sus amigas se dieron cuenta; sin levantar la cabeza voltearon hacia ella y le preguntaron…

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Qué tienes, Raven? — preguntó Luna.

— Nada, es que es gracioso como están asombrados con ustedes — contestó Raven aun sonriendo.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó Hermione.

— Solo levanten la cabeza y miren a sus amigos.

Ambas chicas levantaron la mirada. Luna se encontró con los ojos azules de un pelirrojo que la veía encantado, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse un poco, pero el chico no se percató de eso y siguió mirándola; Hermione se encontró con los lindos ojos verdes de Harry, quien al darse cuenta de que la chica lo había notado le dijo…

— A… a-a… a… a…

Hermione sonrió.

— ¡Hola! — saludó la castaña.

— A… a… hola… te ves… muy… muy bien — la halagó el ojiverde.

— Gracias — dijo ruborizándose.

Harry siguió comiendo, pero notó que su amigo aun seguía mirando a Luna y le dio un codazo en el brazo para que reaccionara, Ron reaccionó y volteó a ver a Harry, entonces él le hizo señas en la que le decía que le dijera algo a Luna, pero Ron se negaba. Luna ya había dejado de verlo, pero Raven se percató de las señas entre Ron y Harry, como notó que el pelirrojo se negaba, decidió entrar en la conversación, bueno, en las señas. Raven llamó la atención de Ron y al igual que Harry le decía que le dijera algo a Luna (a través de señas aun), después de un rato Ron aceptó.

— Eee… Luna — comenzó Ron nervioso y súper rojo.

— ¿Si? – contestó la rubia sonriente.

— Te-te-te… te ves… mu-mu-muy… mu-muy… muy… li-li… li-linda — tartamudeó Ron nervioso, pero la rubia no entendió nada.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Luna.

Ron volteó a ver a Raven que estaba sentada junto a Luna, y ella entre señas le dijo: **Ya, Ron, dile**, entonces el pelirrojo se armó de valor y le dijo…

— Que… te ves… muy… muy… muy bonita.

Luna sonrió y se ruborizó de nuevo.

— Gracias — contestó y siguió desayunando.

Ron seguía rojo como jitomate, Raven y Harry se reían entre ellos (disimuladamente) por la escena que había hecho su amigo, pero el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, volteó a verlos con cara amenazante, ambos dejaron de reír, pero cuando Ron se volteó comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Platicaron otro rato, pero entre bromas y risas alguien dijo…

— Oye, Harry… ¿A que hora comenzaban las pruebas de Quidditch? – preguntó Raven.

— Mmm… a las doce — contestó el moreno.

En eso sonó el reloj del castillo.

— Pues creo que ya son las doce — avisó Raven.

— ¡¿QUE? — gritaron tanto Ron como Harry.

— No puede ser, son las pruebas y voy a llegar tarde — decía Ron preocupado.

— Y yo que, es mi primer día como capitán y voy a llegar tarde — le reprochó Harry.

— Y por que no mejor en vez de estar peleando se van… ¡YA! — les sugirió Hermione.

— Cierto, adiós, chicas — se levantó Ron listo para irse. — A… a… adiós…, Luna — dijo nervioso y salió corriendo de ahí.

— Adiós — contestaron las cuatro chicas.

— Adiós — se despidió Harry y salió atrás de su amigo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo y regresó, al parecer Ron igual lo había notado porque también había vuelto.

— Oye, Ginny, ¿Qué no piensas ir a las pruebas? — le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja, ya que ella igual pertenecía al equipo.

— No — contestó con simpleza.

— ¿Cómo que no?

— Pues así… no — dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

— Y se puede saber el porqué.

— Tengo una cita.

— ¿Una cita? ¿Cómo que una cita? ¿Con quien? — esta vez fue Ron el que la interrogó.

— Con alguien que a ti no te importa.

— Como que no me importa, eres mi hermana, claro que me importa — gritó Ron poniéndose rojo.

— Pues lo siento, pero no voy a decirte.

— Pues yo lo siento, Ginny, pero si no vas a las pruebas, quedas fuera del equipo — le advirtió Harry.

— ¿QUE? Solo por faltar una vez me vas a sacar del equipo, no puedes hacer eso — gritó Ginny levantándose, los que seguían ahí voltearon a ver la escena.

— Claro que puedo, y no lo hago porque faltes una vez, sino por que prefieres una cita con quien sabe quien antes que el quidditch — explicó el ojiverde.

— ¡ESTA BIEN! — gritó la chica. — Iré a las pruebas y no iré a mi cita por su estúpida culpa — gritó señalando a Ron y a Harry, salió del lugar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de disculpa hacia una mesa, a un chico, a cierto chico que seria su cita.

— Amm… pues… nosotros nos vamos…, adiós — se despidió Harry de nuevo y salió junto con Ron del Gran Comedor.

— Pobre Ginny, estaba tan entusiasmada con su cita — les decía Hermione a sus amigas.

— Si, se veía que estaba muy feliz — coincidió Raven.

— ¿Y con quien era su cita? — preguntó Luna curiosa.

— Ni idea — contestó la castaña.

— Entonces ustedes tampoco saben quien es el chico.

— No — contestaron Hermione y Raven al unísono.

— Por lo que veo aquí en Hogwarts se respira amor por donde sea, verdad, chicas — bromeó Raven, pues por lo que veía sus tres amigas tenían sus pretendientes.

— Si — contestó Luna en un suspiro.

— Si, se ve que Ron esta loquito por ti, Luna — le dijo Hermione a la rubia.

— Claro que no… o tal vez si — sonrió Luna con aire soñador.

— Pero Harry no se queda atrás verdad, Hermione — le devolvió la jugada.

— No sé de que hablas — Hermione se ruborizó.

— Si, si, no sé de que hablas, aja, no te hagas, Herms, se ve que pones a Harry muy nervioso — rió Luna.

— Cla… claro que no…, hemos sido amigos desde primer año y eso no cambiara — aclaró Hermione.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no?

— Pues… pues… solo lo se.

— Hay acéptalo… — decía Luna cuando alguien la interrumpió.

— Ya déjala, ella sabe lo que dice, pero también sabe que es cierto que le gusta a Harry — sonrió Raven. — Y no solo a él, ¿verdad, Hermione?

— A… a… a… que… que — trató de decir la castaña pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

_** ¿Cómo que no solo a él? No… no… ella no puede saber lo de… no… nadie debe saberlo… no nadie debe… no… ¿pero como? **_ pensó confundida.

— Nada, Herms, nada, olvídalo, no me hagas caso — dijo Raven levantándose de su lugar lista para irse. — Eeee, ¿nos vamos?

— Claro — contestó Luna.

— Si — dijo Hermione.

* * *

— ¡HEY! ¡Granger! — gritó alguien al ver salir a la castaña, junto con sus amigas, del Gran Comedor.

Las tres chicas se giraron y vieron quien llamaba a Hermione.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres? — preguntó la castaña cortante.

* * *

**Aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero les este gustando mi locura y gracias por sus comentarios, y por agregar mi historia a alerta y eso xD**


	7. Los celos y las confusiones

_**Cap. 7 - Los celos y las confusiones**_

_Las tres chicas se giraron y vieron quien llamaba a Hermione_

— ¿Y ahora que quieres? —preguntó la castaña cortante.

—Si por mí fuera… nada, pero la vieja McGonagall quiere que vayamos a su despacho para que nos enseñe lo del "Aula de Tutoría" —contestó el rubio con fastidio.

—Dumbledore dijo que hasta las cuatro.

— ¿Crees que no lo se? Pero me encontré con McGonagall, me dijo eso y que les avisara a los otros.

—No te creo, que tal si solo es una sucia artimaña tuya –dijo Hermione no muy convencida de las palabras del rubio.

—Si me crees o no, no me importa, tú sabrás si vas o no —contestó Draco dándose vuelta para irse, pero volvió a girar hacia las chicas —Por cierto, Raven, ¿puedo verte después? Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

—Amm…estas bien, te veo luego —contestó la peli-azabache.

—Bien —y dicho esto, el rubio se dispuso a irse pero alguien lo llamó.

—Espera —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Ahora que? —preguntó con fastidio.

— ¿En serio McGonagall nos llamó?

— Ya lo dije una vez, no pienso repetirlo, y menos a una sangre sucia como tú.

Hermione soltó un bufido y después un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien, voy contigo —dijo la castaña sin ánimos.

—Como quieras —contestó Draco y esta vez si siguió con su camino.

—Las veo luego chicas —se despidió Hermione de sus amigas, Raven y Luna.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? —pregunto Luna.

—Descuida, Luna, estaré bien, se cuidarme sola —aseguró la castaña y se fue para alcanzar a Draco, eso si, manteniendo cierta distancia.

—No te preocupes, ya lo dijo Hermione, ella sabe cuidarse —intentó calmarla Raven. _** Del odio al amor solo hay un paso… solo uno**_pensó la chica al recordar aquello que había visto, cierta noche, entre esos dos.

—Quieres apurarte, Granger —apresuró el rubio al ver a la chica caminar detrás de él.

—Que prisa tienes —contestó Hermione intentando alcanzar al rubio.

—Los otros ya deben estar ahí y por si no lo sabes… yo si tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estas estupideces de tutoría.

—Pues es tu culpa por ser el "mejor" de tu casa —opinó la castaña haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir "mejor".

—Si, solo de mi casa, ¿por qué quien podría ganarle a una come libros como tú?

—Ósea que… ¿Soy mejor que tú?

—No, no, no, yo soy mejor, mucho mejor, pero en los estudios, como tú eres una rata de biblioteca, es obvio que seas un poco mejor —contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione puso los ojos como platos. ¿La estaba halagando? O ¿era una nueva forma de insultarla? Draco igual se sorprendió por sus palabras, ¿estaba diciendo que era mejor que él? No, no, no, o mas bien si, lo había hecho, pero… ¿Por qué?

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, pero los que si decían eran aquellos que los veían. ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque ellos nunca estaban juntos y cuando lo estaban era para insultarse, humillarse, molestarse; ahora en cambio, los veían caminar juntos como si nada pasara, mantenían cierta distancia, pero aun así, era obvio que iban juntos para el mismo lugar.

* * *

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal les fue? —saludó una chica, a Ron y Harry, quienes regresaban de las pruebas de quidditch.

—Hola —contestó Ron sentándose en el sofá a un lado de la chica.

—Hola —dijo Harry sentándose en otro sofá —Pues… nos fue… bien —contestó cansado.

—No parece —opinó Raven, quien antes de que llegaran los chicos leía un libro.

—Mmm… pues es que si nos fue bien, al menos hasta que Ginny enfureció y casi nos mata a escobazos.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó la chica.

—Lo que oíste, casi nos mata.

— Y ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Nada, lo que pasó fue que un niño de cuarto año hizo la prueba para el puesto de golpeador, es bueno de hecho, pero en la prueba, al golpear una bludger casi le da a Ginny, entonces como ya estaba enojada por lo de su cita, se fue en contra del niño, lo persiguió, entonces Harry y yo intentamos calmarla, pero dijo que la soltáramos, que no estaba muy contenta con nosotros y… y empezó a golpearnos con su escoba, hasta que se hartó y se fue… —contaba Ron cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y Hermione? —preguntó preocupado el chico al notar que la castaña no se encontraba ahí.

—A… a… a… se… se fue —contestó Raven nerviosa.

— ¿A dónde?

—A… a… pues… co-con… con Draco.

— ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Cómo que se fue con él?

—Bueno… no precisamente se fue… mas bien… él hizo que se fuera con él.

— ¿Cómo que él hizo que se fuera? —preguntó Harry entre angustiado y molesto.

—Bueno… no lo hizo hizo… pero es que al salir del Gran Comedor, Draco la llamó para decirle que la profesora McGonagall quería verla y pues… se fue con él.

— ¿Se fue sola con él? ¿Cómo la dejaste ir sola? Voy a buscarla, quien sabe que pueda hacerle ese maldito —dijo Harry levantándose, listo para irse.

—Tranquilo, Harry, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero Hermione sabe cuidarse sola, además tal vez si la buscada McGonagall —razonó Ron.

—O… ¿será que estas celoso de Draco? —interrogó Raven.

— ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? ¿De Malfoy? Ja, por favor, no estoy celoso, y mucho menos de ese idiota, es decir, Hermione lo odia, ¿por qué habría de estar celoso? —contestó Harry nervioso.

—Mmm… entonces si te gusta Hermione —afirmó Raven, siempre había sido buena para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué? No.

—OK, como digas, aunque ¿sabes algo? Eres malísimo mintiendo, Harry —dijo Raven.

— ¿Verdad que si? Yo le digo lo mismo —dijo Ron recordando el mal mentiroso que era su amigo, sobretodo para ese tipo de temas.

— ¡Hey! —les reprochó Harry, sus dos amigos comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, tocaron a la puerta pero nadie abrió.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger —escucharon que alguien los llamó, entonces se giraron. — ¿En donde se metieron? Los estuvimos esperando, pero como no llegaban lleve a sus otros dos compañeros.

—Perdón, profesora, pero es que… —decía la castaña pero fue interrumpida.

—No importa, será mejor que los lleve pronto, estoy punto de irme, así que vamos —apresuró la profesora ordenando a los chicos que la siguieran.

* * *

Tres amigos se encontraban riendo en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando una chica entro platicando con su amiga sobre el nuevo "chisme" que corría por la escuela.

—Y tan santita que se veía —decía Parvati impresionada por lo que su amiga le había contado.

—Si, pero yo sabia que esa Granger con su cara de mosquita muerta era una zorra —dijo Lavander Brown, lo cual escucharon las tres personas que se encontraban frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Lavander? —preguntó extrañado y enojado el ojiverde.

— Oh, Harry, estas aquí —fingió sorpresa la rubia. —Aunque deberías de estar cuidando mejor a tu amiguita Granger.

— ¿De que hablas? —preguntó esta vez Ron.

—Mmm… veo que aun no se enteran de la nueva noticia —dijo Lavander haciéndose la interesante.

—Habla de una vez, Brown —ordenó Raven quien no soportaba a la rubia.

—Tranquila, Parker —contestó Lavander, a quien tampoco le caía muy bien Raven.

—Haber… tranquilas las dos, Lavander, ¿Cuál es esa "nueva noticia" de la que hablas? —preguntó Ron lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

—Pues que su amiguita Granger es una zorra, por que con esa cara de "no rompo ni un plato" anda de golfa con Malfoy.

— ¡¿QUE? —gritaron los tres amigos al unísono y con los ojos como platos.

—Lo que oyeron, según lo odia pero bien que anda ahí con él.

— ¡¿De que demonios hablas? –gritó Harry.

—Tranquilo, Potter, es normal que tengas celos, aunque eres un chico lindo, hay que aceptar que Malfoy esta… mmm… súper sexy —dijo Lavander mordiendo su labio y con ojos soñadores.

—Deja tus pensamientos eróticos para otro momento —exigió Raven —Y ahora dinos, ¿por qué rayos dices todas esas estupideces?

—No son estupideces, es la verdad, todos lo vieron; Granger iba con Malfoy a quien sabe donde, y no iban peleando como siempre, aparte de que después vieron que iban con McGonagall quien sabe por que, tal vez los encontró haciendo cosas indebidas en algún aula vacía, ¿no creen? —les contó Lavander disfrutando de hablar mal de Hermione.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE HERMIONE! —gritó Harry furioso.

—Tranquilo, Potter, yo solo digo la verdad.

—Ya, Harry, no vale la pena, sabes que es una chismosa, así que mejor no hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte —Raven se interpuso entre Harry y Lavander, tomando al ojiverde por los hombros, temiendo que este le hiciera algo a la chica, mas que nada por que no quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas, no tanto por proteger a la rubia.

Ron se llevó a Harry para los dormitorios, ambos se despidieron de Raven, pero esta se quedó unos momentos mas para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Lavander.

—Mira, Brown, no creas que detuve a Harry por protegerte a ti, lo hice para no meterlo a él en problemas y porqué no se me hace justo que un hombre se ponga ante una mujer —habló Raven lo mas tranquila que pudo.

— ¿Entonces debería agradecerte? —preguntó la rubia con ironía.

—No, pero algo si te digo, yo no soy un hombre y me gusta defender a mis amigos… —advirtió Raven y ¡ZAZ! La peli-azabache le había dado un puñetazo a la rubia que la hizo caer al suelo y sangrar de la nariz —así que será mejor que no te metas con ellos y mucho menos conmigo, sino te ira mucho peor —amenazó Raven y salió de la sala común, pero antes dijo algo mas. —Por cierto, no le digas a nadie de esto o también te va a ir muy mal —y después de esto se fue.

Todos los que se encontraban en la sala común se quedaron impresionados, Lavander subió a los dormitorios bufando y maldiciendo a la chica, su amiga Parvati fue con ella, Raven podía parecer una chica buena y tranquila, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta que cuando quería era… "_de armas tomar"_.

* * *

Subieron hasta el quinto piso, entraron por una puerta, detrás de esta se encontraron con una pequeña sala, había una chimenea, dos sofás color marrón, dos mesas con un par de sillas, unos cuantos cuadros, una ventana y cuatro puertas con dos placas doradas en cada una, en la primera estaba escrita la casa y en la segunda el nombre del alumno tutor.

—Muy bien, aquí es —anunció la profesora McGonagall. —Estos serán sus despachos, este de aquí es de usted, señorita Granger —dijo señalando la puerta ubicada en la esquina izquierda a un lado de la ventana —, y este será el suyo, señor Malfoy —señaló la tercera puerta de izquierda a derecha. —Bien, ustedes podrán llevar a sus despachos los materiales necesarios para sus clases, también podrán realizar aquí sus deberes, pero eso será su elección; ahora tengo que retirarme, los veré después por si tienes alguna duda —dijo la profesora y salió de la sala.

Se formo un total silencio, ninguno de los dos jóvenes decía nada y cuando uno estaba a punto de decir algo dos personas salieron riendo de uno de los despachos, al parecer del de la alumna de Ravenclaw.

—Hola —saludaron Dana Gray, la alumna tutor de Ravenclaw, y John Walter, el alumno tutor de Hufflepuff.

—Hola —correspondió Hermione al saludo.

Draco solo los miró, los dos alumnos sabían quien era, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, no podían esperar más de él.

— ¿McGonagall ya les mostró sus despachos? —preguntó Dana.

—Si, y veo que ustedes ya se llevan muy bien —dijo Hermione al notar que los chicos antes de encontrarse con ellos parecían divertirse.

—Si, ya que nos vamos a ver muy seguido, supongo que es mejor llevarse bien, ¿no crees? —habló John.

—Pues si, supongo —contestó la castaña mandando una discreta mirada a Draco, lo cual notaron Dana y John, y parecían pensar lo mismo que ella… ¿llevarse bien con Malfoy? Imposible.

—Mmm… pues nosotros nos vamos, adiós —se despidió Dana jalando a John del brazo.

—Adiós —se despidió el Hufflepuff.

—Hasta luego –dijo Hermione, en seguida los dos jóvenes salieron dejando de nuevo solos a la castaña y al rubio.

Hermione camino hacia su despacho pero el rubio la llamó.

—Veo que no te enseñaron modales, Granger, no debes darle la espalda a la gente así como así —dijo Draco. —Pero bueno, es lo menos que se puede esperar de una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú —la insultó el rubio caminando el hacia su despacho.

—Claro que me enseñaron modales, pero no vale la pena usarlos con alguien tan arrogante, altivo, creído y prepotente como tú —se defendió la chica.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Tú no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas —Draco se acercó a la castaña —O… ¿quieres que te de una lección como la de la otra noche? —dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

—Eres un idiota, no se como te atreviste a… a… a eso...

— ¿En serio quieres que te diga? —se acercó aun mas a la chica pero esta camino hacia atrás.

—Sabes que… olvídalo —Hermione se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia su despacho.

—Nunca me des la espalda —le susurró Draco al oído, ya que había tomado a la castaña por la espalda y comenzaba a asfixiarla con su brazo en el cuello de la chica.

—De… deja… deja… me —trataba de hablar Hermione —, su… su… suel… suelta… me..., ma… maldi… to —la chica comenzaba a sentir que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Draco al fin la soltó y la aventó al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Entonces supongo que prefieres esas lecciones, por mí mejor, así que espero que hayas aprendido a no darme nunca la espalda —dijo Draco.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó la castaña levantándose del suelo.

—Al menos hay algo que si tenemos en común, el odio del uno al otro —el rubio se dirigió a su despacho e ingresó en el sin siquiera mirar a Hermione.

—Me las vas… a pagar —susurró Hermione recuperando su respiración y sobando su cuello, después entró a su despacho.

Esta vez si se las pagaría, había dicho que cambiaria, y dejar de soportar los insultos y abusos de Malfoy seria algo de lo que estaba mas que decidida a cambiar.


	8. Descubrimientos Recordando el pasado

Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya salí de vacaciones y mi querida hermana (que tiene solo 10 años, así que no entiendo por qué lo hace) no me deja usar la computadora mas de dos horas y solo una vez cada dos días, en fin, no les hago mas rollo y les dejo el capitulo nuevo, no es muy largo, pero explico mas o menos como fue que Voldemort fue derrotado. Gracias a por agregar mi historia a alertas y eso.

**AbytutisCM:** Gracias por tu review y entiendo que no te haya fascinado, espero que este y los siguientes si te agraden mas. Gracias de nuevo, los comentarios son lo que hacen que un autor siga con su historia.

* * *

**Cap 8 – Descubrimientos. Recordando el pasado.**

—Pero es imposible…, es decir…, todos sus descendientes murieron… no puede ser —decía sorprendida, esa noticia había sido inesperada.

—Yo tampoco lo creía, pero investigue… y esa es la marca —explicaba la chica.

—Esta bien, revisare si en verdad es la marca, aunque no se como… —dijo pensativa —, pero si es verdad… no creo que sea buena idea decirle —opinó la profesora McGonagall.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, no se le dirá nada hasta que llegue el momento adecuado —coincidió otra voz.

—Yo creo que si deberíamos decirle, debe saber de lo que es capaz —opinó una voz masculina.

—Miren, primero confirmaremos que en verdad sea la marca de… bueno la marca… después pensaremos si decirle o no —organizó la profesora.

—Esta bien —aceptaron las otras tres personas al unísono.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, yo me retiro —se despidió la profesora.

* * *

— ¿Raven? Raven Parker, ¿verdad? —preguntó un chico a la peli-azabache, que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

—Amm… si… y ¿tú eres…? –preguntó la chica al desconocido.

—Yo soy Blaise Zabini, un gusto conocerte —dijo el moreno estirando su mano hacia la chica.

—Igualmente —Raven estrechó su mano —. Tú eres amigo de Draco, ¿verdad? —preguntó al notar que ya lo había visto antes.

—Si, de hecho le dije que nos presentara, pero mejor decidí hacerlo yo mismo.

Raven sonrió.

—Y… ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tú esta aquí tan sola? —preguntó el moreno.

Raven se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Ya sabes, hay momentos en que una necesita estar sola.

—Yo pienso que cuando alguien quiere estar solo es cuando mas necesita compañía —opinó Blaise.

Raven soltó un pequeño suspiro — Tal vez tengas razón —dirigió su mirada hacia el lago —, tal vez en esos momentos de soledad necesitas a alguien que te ayude a ver el lado bueno de la vida… y que esta sigue a pesar de… lo malo que hayas vivido… en el pasado —sus ojos se humedecieron, mas sin embargo, ni una sola lagrimo logró escapar de ellos.

Blaise, que se había sentado a su lado, miró a la chica y pudo notar que guardaba un enigmático pasado, oscuro, no por que ella hubiera hecho algo malo, pero podía ser que fuera a ella a la que le paso algo malo… En ese momento, con sus ojos cristalinos, era fácil darse cuenta que había sufrido, se veía un dolor tan grande y profundo en sus ojos grisáceos con la vista fija en algún punto impreciso del lago.

—Y… ¿Por qué cambiaste de escuela en tu ultimo año? —preguntó curioso el moreno, aunque no estaba seguro de recibir una respuesta, no perdía nada con intentarlo

—Es una larga historia…, que… perdón… pero no tengo ganas de contar —respondió Raven sin dejar de mirar hacia el lago.

—Descuida, si no quieres contarme no importa.

—Gracias —la chica puso sus manos en su estomago —. Tengo hambre… ¿ya habrán servido la comida? —preguntó volteando su vista hacia el castillo.

—Si… yo pienso que si.

—Mmm… pues yo voy a comer, un gusto platicar contigo, Zabini —se levantó la chica.

—Lo mismo digo… y dime Blaise.

—Okey…, Blaise, te veo después, adiós —se despidió y se dirigió al castillo.

_** ¿Qué escondes, Raven Parker? **_Se preguntó el moreno, esa chica algo escondía, algo sobre su pasado, sobre la razón por la cual llegó a Hogwarts en su ultimo año, y él estaba decidido a averiguar que era.

* * *

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor debido a que había llegado la hora de la comida.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó alguien corriendo hacia la castaña y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Ah…, Harry…, hola... —decía la chica que apenas respiraba.

En ese momento un chico alto, rubio y de ojos grisáceos entraba al Gran Comedor.

Algo hizo que se molestara por presenciar aquella escena entre Potter y Granger. ¿Ella se atrevía a rechazarlo a él, pero aceptaba al idiota de Potter? No podía ser, él era mucho mejor que el cararajada… entonces, ¿por qué la tonta sangre sucia no moría por él al igual que todas?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué se estaba preocupando que Granger no estuviera loca por él? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando le importaba que la rata de biblioteca se fijara en él?

_** ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? **_ pensó el rubio dirigiéndose hacia su mesa, en donde ya se encontraba sus dos de amigos, las únicas personas a las que el consideraba como verdaderos amigos.

_Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson; aunque esta ultima lo quería mas que a un amigo, él nunca le dio esperanzas de ser algo mas…, y Blaise Zabini, su fiel amigo, siempre apoyándolo, siempre a su lado. Ellos eran las dos únicas personas que habían estado con el después de la caída de Voldemort… si… cuando todo terminó… fue a juicio, con la posibilidad de ser sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban, pero lo dejaron libre con la condición de terminar la escuela y aceptar que se activara de nuevo el Detector, que se desactivaba al cumplir la mayoría de edad, él tuvo que aceptar las condiciones a petición de su madre; que de igual manera había sido dejada en libertad; pero volviendo con sus amigos… al volver a Hogwarts, nadie quería acercarse a él, lo trataban como si tuviera una rara enfermedad contagiosa, ni siquiera sus compañeros de casa lo trataban, pero ahí estaban ellos…, Blaise y Pansy…, fueron los únicos que siguieron junto a él… que no lo abandonaron…, de no haber sido por ellos, estaba seguro que en la primera oportunidad se hubiera largado de esa escuela. _

_Hacia ya dos años de eso; de la caída de Voldemort, Potter lo había vencido, él junto con Weasley y Granger, habían abandonado la escuela durante su quinto curso en busca del "arma" para vencer a Voldemort, la cual habían encontrado; después volvieron a Hogwarts para la batalla final, Voldemort y Potter tuvieron un duelo en el cual Potter salió vencedor terminando así con la oscuridad que ya reinaba en gran parte del Mundo Mágico._

_Hogwarts había quedado destruido debido a la batalla, pero todo el mundo trabajo para reconstruirla, y en cuestión de meses, gracias a la gran ayuda de la magia, quedó lista para que reanudara sus clases._

_Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de la ausencia de aquellos que había muerto en la batalla, como Crabbe y Goyle, sus otros dos amigos de toda la vida._

_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, el trío de oro, les llamaban los salvadores del Mundo Mágico, pero después de dos años de paz, todo había quedado en el pasado._

_Harry Potter era considerado el "Máximo Salvador del Mundo" y siempre lo seria, pero cuando Voldemort fue vencido todos querían hablar con él, los medios daban lo que fuera por tener una entrevista de él… ahora… eso ya había "pasado de moda". Él había vuelto a Hogwarts, seguía con su sueño de convertirse en auror y ya no tenia esa mala idea de saber lo que el futuro le tenia preparado._

_Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, a él si se le había "subido la fama", pero con el tiempo y el que el tema pasara a la historia, volvió a ser el mismo chico divertido y buena onda de antes._

_Hermione Granger, ella no estaba muy cómoda con la idea de ser el centro de atención, y menos de todo el Mundo Mágico, estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado, estaba feliz de poder volver a Hogwarts, de poder seguir estudiando y de ya no estar preocupada todo el día por el peligro que corrían a diario sus amigos… si… estaba mas preocupada por sus amigos que por ella misma, pero eso ya había acabado, seguiría al pendiente de ellos, claro, pero no como antes._

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Ese idiota de Malfoy no te hizo nada? —preguntó el ojiverde a Hermione.

—Descuida, Harry, estoy bien —aseguró la chica.

Y así los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a su mesa, junto a sus amigos.

—Lo hubiera hecho, los hubiera matado, por su culpa falte a mi cita, Blaise va a odiarme por dejarlo plantado —exclamó la chica enojada sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini? ¿El amigo de Draco? ¿Él era tu cita? ¿Estas saliendo con él? —interrogó Raven sorprendida.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, ¿como pudo ser tan tonta para decir su nombre? Eso le pasaba por hablar sin pensar.

—Ah… ah… pues… —no sabia que decir, nadie debía enterarse de eso, si alguien lo hacia estaría muerta.

—Descuida…, si no quieres que nadie se entere yo no diré nada, no te preocupes, soy buena guardando secretos, confía en mí —dijo Raven viendo la expresión de terror en la cara de la pelirroja.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Ron, me mata si se entera, por favor, júrame que no le dirás a nadie —suplicó la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? No diré nada, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí —aseguró Raven.

—Esta bien, gracias —dijo Ginny mas tranquila.

—No hay de que.

* * *

—Oye, Draco, recuerdas que te pedí que me presentaras a tu nueva amiguita —dijo Blaise al rubio.

—Ah… si… luego —respondió algo distraído, aun no entendía por qué se preocupaba por Granger.

—Ya no hace falta, yo mismo nos presente, es una chica linda, aunque muy misteriosa… ¿Sabes por qué se cambio de escuela? —preguntó curioso el moreno.

—No, nunca se lo he preguntado.

—Pues debe de ser por una razón muy fuerte, por que cuando le pregunte dijo que no quería hablar de eso y al mencionar el pasado… quería llorar.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, la verdad es que a él nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle, pero ahora sentía cierta curiosidad.

—Si… ¿tú que crees que haya pasado?

—No lo se —contestó volteando a ver a la chica, a la mesa de Gryffindor, Raven reía al oír las tonterías de Weasley, mientras comía y saboreaba una tarta de Melaza, al parecer no era la típica adolescente que estaba preocupada por mantener una figura envidiable, si claro, la tenia, pero no era de las que hacían tanto esfuerzo por mantenerla; a un lado de ella, notó que se encontraba sentada Granger, que igual reía y comía sin importarse por "mantener la línea" como otras, ahora que se ponía a pensar, recordó el momento en que fueron juntos a ver a McGonagall, la había estado observando y tenia que aceptar que… si… no era una modelo, ni mucho menos, pero había mejorado un poco durante esos años.

_** No, no, no, como que aceptar. ¡No! Es la asquerosa, fea e insípida sangre sucia de siempre, nada a cambiado **_ pensó Draco.

* * *

—Yo no estoy muy convencida, pienso que debemos asegurarnos —opinó la profesora McGonagall.

—Si, debemos asegurarnos, pero no piensas que seria extraño decirle que nos muestre su cuello porque necesitamos saber si es la marca —puntualizó el director Dumbledore.

—Pues si, pero entonces… ¿que podemos hacer? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Esperar, solo esperar, ya llegara el momento en que podamos saber si es una descendiente o no —dijo Dumbledore tranquilo.

— ¿Y si cuando nos enteremos ya es demasiado tarde? —se preocupó.

—Descuida, Minerva, además, dime… ¿desde cuando el poder del amor… es malo? —preguntó el director observando a la profesora por encima de sus gafas de media luna.


	9. El amor comienza a relucir

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ya entre a la escuela y no me da tiempo de nada. En fin, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente y que les guste este capi. Gracias por sus coments. Sin más que decir se los dejo…**

**Besos, Yiriz.**

* * *

_**Cap. 9 – El amor comienza a relucir**_

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Blaise? —preguntó Raven a Ginny mientras desayunaban.

—No, intente hablar con él, pero me ignoró, él mismo vio lo que pasó, no entiendo por que no quiere hablar conmigo —contó la pelirroja con un tono triste y de decepción.

—Tranquila, estoy segura que todo se arreglara pronto —intentó animarla.

—No se como voy a poder con todo…, mis clases, las tutorías y cuando sean los EXTASIS… no, no voy a poder con tanto trabajo —se quejó Hermione mientras se sentaba y tomaba una manzana.

—Por favor, Hermione, ¿recuerdas cuando ibas en tercer año? Tenías el doble de trabajo y aun así lo cumplías —le recordó la pelirroja.

—Si, pero en ese entonces tenia el gira-tiempo ahora ya no, me arrepiento de haberlo devuelto —dijo mordiendo su manzana.

* * *

—Me voy a mi despacho, tengo que llevar algunas cosas, los veo después —se despidió Hermione al terminar su ultima clase del día.

—Adiós —se despidieron Harry, Ron y Raven.

— ¿Entonces, Harry, cuando le dirás? —preguntó Raven en tono un tanto burlón.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confuso el ojiverde.

—Cuando le dirás a Hermione que te gusta —dijo Raven como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Que no me gusta, ya se los dije.

—Si, Harry, si…, te creemos —dijo Ron con sarcasmo y burla.

—Ya me voy —se despidió un, según, enojado Harry y se fue corriendo de ahí.

—Hey…, Harry…, espera…, sabes que es broma —gritó Ron.

—Si, no te enojes —esta vez fue Raven y ambos corrieron tras su amigo.

* * *

—Hey…, Granger —llamó Draco a la castaña que entraba a la sala para ir a su despacho.

— ¿Ahora que quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó la chica.

— ¿De mal humor? —preguntó levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba.

—Al caso podría estar de buen humor al hablar contigo —ironizó.

—No lo se…, pero muchas estarían de MUY buen humor al hacerlo —dijo quedando frente a ella.

—Pues que lastima me dan esas "muchas"…, además no entiendo por que se vuelven locas contigo…, eres un tonto, egoísta, elitista, arrogante, presumido, engreído…

—Nunca me habían dicho tantos halagos —la cortó el rubio con sarcasmo —. Pero dime… ¿tú como sabes que se ponen locas? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Porque una tonta compañera de habitación dice que eres súper lindo, súper guapo, súper sexy y siempre que habla de ti pone una tonta cara erótica y soñadora —dijo Hermione para después arrepentirse… ¿le había dicho a Malfoy que era lindo, guapo y sexy? ¡No! Le había dicho que su compañera creía eso.

Draco de nuevo levantó una ceja y en su rostro se formó esa media sonrisa tan característica de él.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es lo que ella dice —contestó la castaña.

Hermione miró a Draco y se dio cuenta de algo…, desde la caída de Voldemort, Malfoy había cambiado su aspecto, ya no usaba esos oscuros trajes, ahora se vestía como cualquier chico de diecisiete años, aunque seguía con ese toque de elegancia de siempre; usaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa color blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho y zapatos de vestir negros, de hecho ya no se veía tan pálido como antes e incluso su cabello parecía haber adquirido mas color, ya no estaba casi blanco y bien peinado, ahora era rubio y lo usaba despeinado, parecido a como lo tenia Harry, aunque el de Draco tenia mas control…, sus profundos ojos grises ya no mostraban el miedo y furia de antes, esta vez solo se veían fríos y misteriosos…, sus delgados y rosados labios aun mantenían esa media sonrisa tan conocida de él. Ahora que lo había esta observando mejor se dio cuenta que no era del todo feo… la verdad es que si estaba guapo…

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó el rubio sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? —reaccionó.

— ¿Qué si terminaste de analizarme?

— ¿Qué? ¿Analizarte? No te analizaba —contestó frunciendo el entrecejo y ruborizándose. ¿Como había pensado en Malfoy de esa forma?

— ¿A no? Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejabas de mirarme de arriba abajo?

—Yo… no te miraba… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Tal vez para darte cuenta que tu compañera tiene razón —dijo el rubio alzando una ceja.

—Ni… en mil… años… ella… tendrá… razón —contestó dando un paso hacia Draco con los brazos cruzados a cada palabra que decía, quedando así a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó el rubio acercándose mas.

Hermione sintió su piel erizarse y algo dentro, muy dentro de ella pensó en besarlo, pero gracias a que se escucharon unas voces entrando, esas ideas se fueron.

—Hermione…, Malfoy —saludó Dana a los chicos, junto con John quien solo alzó las cejas en forma de saludo, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar así al rubio y a la castaña, de no ser porque bien sabían que Draco y Hermione se odiaba, hubieran pensado que antes de llegar se estaban besando.

—Dana…, John…, hola —saludó Hermione girando a ver a los chicos y dando un paso lejos de Draco —. Entonces… ¿qué es lo que querías, Malfoy? —preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio.

—Pues ya que están todos aquí, mejor, así no tendré que repetirlo, tomen —dijo Draco dándoles un pergamino a cada uno, Hermione lo miró desconfiada y con el entrecejo fruncido — ¿No confías en mí? —preguntó al ver la expresión de la castaña.

—Nunca…

—Si quisiera hacerte daño no utilizaría un pergamino hechizado, eso seria muy infantil, ¿no crees? Así que tómalo y ya.

Hermione miró de nuevo el pergamino y después lo tomó.

—McGonagall me dio estos pergaminos, me dijo que les diera uno a cada uno —comenzó a explicar el rubio.

— ¿Y para que son? —preguntó Hermione.

—A eso voy, Granger…, dijo que cada que un profesor le diga a algún alumno que necesita tutorías su nombre aparecerá en el pergamino junto con la hora de su clase, hay otros iguales a estos en cada sala común, cada que haya un nuevo alumno el mismo pergamino organiza el horario —explicó Draco.

—OK —dijo Dana.

—Esta bien —dijo John.

—Si eso es todo, yo me voy, los veo después —se despidió Hermione y caminó hacia su despacho.

—Espera… ¿entonces si le das la razón a tu compañera? —preguntó Draco.

—Ya te dije…, ni en un… millón… de años —contestó la castaña mientras entraba a su despacho, quien iba a pensar que no seria en un millón de años… sino… en solo unos cuantos meses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¿Raven? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupada la rubia al ver a su amiga con delgadas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Luna…, hola —saludó Raven.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó de nuevo preocupada.

—Si…, descuida…, estoy bien —contesto limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Entonces… ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó Luna sentándose a un lado de Raven, observándola.

Raven volteó a ver a su rubia amiga, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y de nuevo posó su mirada en el tranquilo lago que se encontraba al frente, desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts, ese se había vuelto su lugar favorito.

—Es una larga historia —contestó con tristeza.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Luna bajando la mirada —. Entiendo que no confíes en mí pero puedo asegurarte que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

—Claro que confío en ti, Luna…, pero… lo que pasó es… triste —dijo Raven bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

—Te entiendo…, la muerte… siempre es… triste.

— ¿Pero tú… ¿Cómo sabes que… —preguntó Raven confusa, nadie sabia su historia.

—… lo que te pasó tiene que ver con la muerte? —completó la rubia —. Pues porque así actuaba yo cuando mi madre murió, no hablaba con nadie de eso, pero la verdad es que cuando lo hice sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima —contó Luna.

— ¿Tu madre murió? Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias…, si…, murió cuando tenia nueve años…, pero lo que quiero decir es que aunque ahora no confíes tanto en mí para contarme lo que te pasó, cuando llegues a hacerlo ten por seguro que ahí estaré para escucharte —dijo Luna de forma muy honesta.

—Okey…, gracias —contestó Raven sonriéndole.

—Ahora me tengo que ir, le prometí a Hagrid que le ayudaría a alimentar a los thestrals, adiós —se despidió la rubia, se levantó y se fue, Raven se despidió diciéndole adiós con la mano.

—No entiendo porque la llaman… —decía la chica en voz alta cuando alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿Lunática? —completó el recién llegado.

—Harry…, hola —saludó Raven.

—Hola…, yo tampoco entiendo porque la llaman así, es una gran chica —dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de Raven.

—Si, una gran amiga —coincidió la peli-azabache —. Oye… ¿en donde te metiste hace rato? Ron y yo te buscamos pero desapareciste, no te hallamos en ningún lado.

—Mmm… ¿quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te parece si mejor te llevo? —propuso el ojiverde.

—Esta bien —contestó Raven sonriendo, y así ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la "escondite" de Harry.

* * *

—Blaise, por favor, tú viste lo que pasó —decía Ginny.

—Si, lo vi, y también vi que preferiste el quidditch antes que a mí —le reprochaba el moreno dentro de un aula vacía.

—No es que prefiera el quidditch…, es solo que… me costó mucho entrar al equipo para que perdiera mi puesto solo por faltar a las pruebas —explicaba la pelirroja.

—Por favor…, Potter es el capitán, además es tu amigo, ¿no? Dudo que te hubiera sacado.

—Pues tal vez no, pero… no quería arriesgarme.

— ¿No querías arriesgarte? ¿Y yo que? Yo si me estoy arriesgando al salir contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te estas arriesgando? Por favor, siempre nos vemos a escondidas…, eso no es arriesgarse —reprochaba esta vez Ginny.

—No vengas a reclamarme eso ahora, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en vernos a escondidas… ¿al caso no lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo y no entiendo porque demonios acepte —dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.

— ¿Quieres que te diga porque?… Por miedo a tu hermano y a tus amigos, sabes lo que harían si se enteran…, además de que los míos tampoco se mostrarían muy contentos.

—Pues sabes algo… a mí ya no me importa lo que digan… así que… ¿que te parece si… —decía Ginny mientras se acercaba al moreno y lo abrazaba por el cuello quedando a tan solo unos centímetros —… dejamos de escondernos? Y que el mundo se entere de lo nuestro.

— ¡¿QUE!? ¿Estas loca? —contestó Blaise separándose de ella —. Nadie puede saberlo, sabes lo que diría todo Hogwarts si se entera de que un Slytherin sale con una Gryffindor.

— ¡Pues a mi no me importa! —gritó la pelirroja.

— ¡PERO A MÍ SI! —gritó el moreno mas fuerte que la chica.

—Esta bien —dijo Ginny entre sorprendida, enojada y decepcionada, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Blaise.

—A cualquier lado —contestó con simpleza.

—Aun no terminamos de hablar.

—Yo ya lo hice —contestó mientras abría la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Blaise tomándola del brazo pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

— ¡NO! ¡YA NO TENGO NADA QUE ESPERAR! Ya vi que a ti te importa mas lo que diga la gente que yo…, es mejor que esto acabe…, lo siento, Blaise, pero esto ya no puede seguir así… ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ! —gritó la pelirroja con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y después se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a un Blaise sorprendido y confundido… ¿Ginny… su Ginny… lo había dejado? ¿Había terminado con él?

* * *

—Pues… aquí estamos —dijo Harry.

—Esta genial —opinó Raven sonriendo y admirando el lugar.

Era una torre alta, el techo tipo bóveda, se escuchaba el uluar de las lechuzas…, si…, se encontraban en la Lechuzería.

—Si, aquí es a donde vengo cuando quiero estar solo.

—Y veo que lo logras —dijo mientras miraba por uno de los huecos en donde las lechuzas se posaban para descansar —. Aunque ahora yo ya sabré donde buscarte.

—Es verdad —dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

—Y ya no podrás estar solo.

— ¿A no? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora tendrás que compartir este lugar conmigo —le informó Raven sonriendo.

—Mmm… ¿vas a invadir mi pequeño espacio?

—Si…, pero descuida solo lo usare cuando quiera estar sola aunque eso ocurre muy seguido.

—Esta bien, pero entonces tendremos que hacer un horario porque a mí también me gusta venir aquí muy seguido —dijo Harry y ambos rieron.

—Entonces…, yo de lunes a viernes y tu sábado y domingo, ¿va? —propuso la chica sonriendo.

—Mejor al revés.

—No, así como dije esta perfecto, ahora me voy antes de que cambies de opinión.

— ¿Cuál opinión? Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—Mmm… que mal… así se queda, adiós —se despidió Raven dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Tú no te vas —Harry caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura para evitar que se fuera.

—Oye…, ya…, déjame…, ya me voy —decía la chica intentando liberarse.

—No…, no te vas —entonces el ojiverde comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— No, jaja, no, jaja, ya no jaja odio las jaja cosquillas —decía la chica sin dejar de reír, mientras Harry igual reía.

Pero entonces, por tanta risa, ambos cayeron al suelo; Harry cayó sobre Raven, pero aun así no dejaban de reír.

—Jaja… ¿estas bien? —preguntó Harry dejando de reír, pero manteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Jaja…, si…, descuida —contestó Raven igual dejando de reír, pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, sin decir nada.

_** Si que Raven es una chica linda… ¿pero en que piensas?… Tú quieres a Hermione**_pensaba Harry.

_** Entonces si quieres Hermione… ¿Por qué siempre lo niegas? **_le preguntó una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

_** No es que lo niegue…es solo que… **  
_  
_** ¿No puedes aceptarlo? **_completó la vocecilla.

_** No… bueno… no lo se **_

_* Entonces será mejor que lo sepas rápido amigo… porque si no… esto se pondrá feo **_le advirtió

_** No lo había notado pero Harry tiene unos ojos muy lindos… de hecho son iguales a… a los de… **_pensaba Raven mientras sus grises ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

_** Niña… no puedes llorar ahorita… a menos que quieras contarle a Harry lo que pasó**_le advertía una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_** Pero… es que… son iguales… a los suyos **_

_** Lose, pero no puedes llorar, y si lo vas a hacer mejor ya levántate y vete **_

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Harry al notar que los ojos de Raven comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Si —contestó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

Harry igual le sonrió…, en ese momento Raven se veía tan linda con esa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos húmedos que los hacia parecer que brillaban; el azabache se quedó contemplando a la chica…, entonces comenzó a acercarse a ella, Raven notó que Harry se acercaba pero no hizo nada para evitar lo que iba a suceder, porque justamente en ese instante lo vio…, si…, vio su chico…, o mas bien a su "ex" chico.

Se acercó aun mas…, estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia…, podían sentir el aliento del otro…, ambos cerraron los ojos…, sus labios se rozaron…

—Lo siento —dijo una niña de segundo año, que llegaba a la Lechuzería para mandar una carta, al notar a los dos chicos que se encontraban en el suelo a punto de besarse y salió corriendo de ahí.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la niña, después a la persona que tenía frente a cada uno,

—Amm… me quedo… sin aire —dijo Raven para quitar a Harry de encima suyo, y porque de hecho era cierto, se quedaba sin aire ya que el azabache había dejado caer todo su peso sobre ella cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

—Ah… lo siento —se disculpó el chico y se levantó, después estiro su mano hacia Raven para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Será mejor que me vaya, te veo después, Harry —se despidió la chica sonrojada.

—Adiós —se despidió Harry y Raven se fue del lugar.

* * *

—Cuidado por donde caminas, Weasley —dijo Draco al chocar con una pelirroja saliendo de la sala de tutorías.

— ¡Cállate, Malfoy! Eres un maldito desgraciado igual que todas las asquerosas serpientes de tu casa —gritó Ginny mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Fíjate bien como me hablas, tú no eres nadie para hacerlo, eres una pobretona que debe respetar a sus superiores.

—Yo te hablo como me de la gana…, tú no eres superior a mí…, no eres superior a nada…, eres solo un arrogante y estúpido…, igual que el idiota de Blaise —gritó la pelirroja, necesitaba descargarse con alguien y pues Malfoy se había cruzado en su camino.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera contestar alguien más llegó al escuchar los gritos.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? Ginny, ¿que te pasa? —preguntó Hermione al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga — ¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Malfoy? —dijo al notar que el rubio se encontraba ahí.

—Yo no le hice nada, ella llego así de histérica y comenzó a gritar como loca.

—Solo dije la verdad…, eres un estúpido…, arrogante… malnacido…, idiota… —gritaba Ginny.

—Ya, Ginny, cálmate, dime que pasa —pidió Hermione al ver que su amiga estaba muy alterada.

—Que ahora me doy cuenta que todas las asquerosas serpientes de esta lugar son igual de despreciables —dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

—No se que demonios te pasa, niña, pero si sigues insultándome, me voy a olvidar de que eres mujer —le advirtió Draco.

— ¿ME VAS A PEGAR?... ATREVETE… NO ME SORPRENDERIA… ERES UN COBARDE… ¡PEGAME!… Y TODO LO QUE DIGO DE LOS SLYTHERINS QUEDARA COMPROBADO —gritó la pelirroja.

Draco levantó la mano dispuesto a pegarle a la pelirroja, pero Hermione se puso frente para detenerlo.

— No, Malfoy, por favor, no le hagas nada, esta muy alterada…, no sabe lo que dice —pedía la castaña intentando detener a Draco, tomando con una de sus manos su brazo que aun estaba levantado y con la otra sobre su pecho evitando que se acercara mas a su amiga.

—No te metas en esto, Granger, ella es la que me provocó…, ahora sufrirá las consecuencias —decía Draco intentando quitar a la castaña de en medio.

— ¡NO!... Malfoy…, por favor —rogaba la castaña.

Draco volteó su mirada hacia Hermione…, sus ojos color miel estaban cristalinos y una delgada lagrima brotó de ellos…, se sintió débil…, verla así, triste, con miedo, por primera vez desde que la conocía vio en esa mirada miedo; eso era a lo que la castaña temía, ella siempre había temido a que algo malo le pasara a sus amigos. Draco desistió de su intento de golpear a la pelirroja, esa mirada que tenia Hermione lo había hecho sentirse débil…, lo había hecho reflexionar…, lo había hecho… o al menos lo haría cambiar…

—Mas te vale no volverte a meter conmigo, Weasley, porque Granger no estará siempre para protegerte, así que mejor no te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo, porque sino no respondo por lo que te pueda pasar —la amenazó el rubio con una gran ira contenida, no tanto porque la niña Weasley le hubiera dicho aquello sino porque había flaqueado frente a Granger, lo cual aun no entendía porque había pasado, pero tenia que averiguarlo pronto porque sino eso se pondría feo… o tal vez no tanto… Después de eso se fue de ahí.

— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que pasa? —pidió Hermione a Ginny.

—Que fui una tonta al pensar que un asqueroso Slytherin podía ser diferente a los demás —contaba la pelirroja.

—Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado, ven, vamos a mi despacho —sugirió la castaña.

—Esta bien —y así las dos chicas se dirigieron al despacho.

Entraron y Hermione cerro la puerta tras de si.

—Ahora si…, cuéntame —dijo la castaña.

—Okey… ¿recuerdas que tenía una cita que tuve que cancelar por ir a las pruebas de quidditch?

—Amm… si.

Ginny dio un suspiro.

—Pues la cita era con… con… con…

— ¿Con quien, Ginny? —preguntó la castaña curiosa.

—Con… Blaise —contestó la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

— ¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini? ¿El amigo de Malfoy? —interrogó Hermione.

Ginny asintió.

— ¿Pero… pero… como pasó?

—Te contare…, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie…, mucho menos a Ron…, la única que sabe sobre esto es Raven…, así que, por favor, júrame que nada de lo que diga saldrá de aquí —pidió Ginny.

—Esta bien, descuida, no diré nada —prometió la castaña.


	10. ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero no había tenido tiempo de nada mas que de hacer tarea y tarea, la escuela acaba con todo mi tiempo, pero ahora les prometo que procurare actualizar mas seguido, ya tengo la historia avanzada hasta el cap. 16 así que no tendré pretexto de falta de inspiración n_n No les hago mas rollo y les dejo el siguiente capitulo. **

**XO**

* * *

**Cap. 10 – ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?**

—Te contare, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Ron…, la única que sabe sobre esto es Raven, así que, por favor, júrame que nada de lo que diga saldrá de aquí —pidió Ginny.

—Descuida, no diré nada —prometió la castaña.

—Okey… ¿recuerdas que el año pasado fueron mis T.I.M.O.s?

—Si.

— ¿Y también recuerdas que salí muy bien?

—Si…, de hecho me sorprendió que sacaras Excelente en Pociones, no porque no te crea capaz, sino porque siempre te quejabas de esa clase…, de que te sacaban y eso.

Ginny dio otro suspiro.

—Exacto…, pero la razón por la que saliera tan bien fue porque obtuve ayuda de alguien.

—De… Zabini —afirmó la castaña.

—Si.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?

—A eso voy…

_Era sábado por la tarde; todos los estudiantes se encontraban fuera del castillo disfrutando del gran día soleado que se hallaba; pero había una pelirroja chica que se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para sus T.I.M.O.s, que serían aplicados la siguiente semana, no es que ella fuera la típica alumna que intenta aprender en un día todo lo que no aprendió en un año pero si necesitaba repasar un poco, sobretodo en la clase de pociones, de Snape, ya que este siempre se la pasaba en contra de los Gryffindors…, pero de su curso era con ella con la que parecía estar mas en contra, solo por ser amiga y hermana del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y debido a que la pelirroja nunca se dejaba de nada ni de nadie, varias veces había sido castigada y sacada de aquella clase… Entonces ahí se encontraba, sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca con uno de los tantos libros de pociones intentando comprender la elaboración de la poción "Doxicyda", ya que esa se había visto en una de las tantas clases de la cual la habían sacado._

_** "Poción Doxicyda"… petrifica el veneno de los doxys y los deja inmóviles, es tanto poción como antídoto** leía la chica en su mente._  
_** Ingredientes…: tres colmillos de doxy, cuatro alas de… ¿en serio Zabini me miraba en el desayuno?** se preguntaba distrayéndose del tema, ya que eso le habían dicho una de sus amigas de curso._  
_** No, no, no, atención a pociones…; cuatro alas de doxy hembra… pues de hecho Zabini no esta feo** se distraía de nuevo._  
_**Ya, Ginny, deja de pensar en eso…, un besoar, ojos de sapo toro… ¿y si en verdad me miraba?** volvía a distraerse. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, un chico alto, de color, con los pómulos marcados, pelo negro, ojos marrones, entraba en ese momento a la biblioteca y se dirigía a la Gryffindor._

_—Hola —saludó el moreno sentándose frente a ella._

_—Amm… hola —respondió la chica._

_—Soy Blaise… Blaise Zabini —se presentó el moreno estirando su mano._

_—Amm… yo soy Ginny… Ginny Weasley —dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Blaise, el cual besó la mano de la chica haciendo que esta se ruborizara._

_—Un gusto conocerte._

_—Igualmente._

_—Pero dime… ¿por qué una chica tan linda como tú se encuentra aquí, en lugar de haya afuera? Hace un día hermoso…, claro no tanto como tú —dijo el chico haciendo ruborizar aun más a la Gryffindor._

_—Pues… es que… ya se acercan mis T.I.M.O.s… y la verdad… estoy muy mal en… en pociones… así que… pues… tengo que estudiar —contestó nerviosa._

_— ¿Tienes problemas con pociones? Pues yo obtuve un excelente en mi T.I.M.O. de esa asignatura, es en la que soy mejor, así que… ¿que te parece si te ayudo a estudiar? —propuso el Slytherin._

_— ¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarías? —dijo feliz la pelirroja._

_—Por supuesto… si tú quieres._

_—Claro que si, me vendría genial un poco de ayuda._

_—Esta bien…, ya es hora de la comida, entonces, vamos a comer y nos vemos aquí al terminar… ¿de acuerdo? —propuso el moreno._

_—De acuerdo, entonces aquí nos vemos, yo me voy, muero de hambre —Ginny se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue del lugar dedicándole una radiante sonrisa a Blaise…_

—Y así fue como pasó…; estudiamos juntos hasta los T.I.M.O.s, nos volvimos a ver otras veces…, incluso nos vimos durante las vacaciones, que fue cuando me pidió que fuera su novia —terminó de contar Ginny.

—Pero entonces ¿qué más pasó? ¿Por qué llorabas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Pues… porque… —Ginny le contó todo lo que había pasado en aquella aula vacía, y al terminar gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Hay, Ginny, cuanto lo siento —decía la castaña mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a abrazar a su amiga —. Todos los Slytherin son igual de idiotas e inmaduros, pero ya no quiero que llores, no vale la pena, hay muchos otros chicos que morirían por salir contigo, así que no estés así por un tonto Slytherin como Zabini, es amigo de Malfoy, no me sorprende lo que hizo —decía la castaña consolando a la pequeña de los Weasley .

* * *

—Estúpida Weasley…, estúpida sangre sucia, come-libros, cerebrito…, estúpida Granger… ¿quien crees que eres para hacerme sentir esto? Sea lo que sea…, tonta Granger —decía el rubio por lo bajo. — ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —dijo enojado al chocar con alguien al doblar por un pasillo.

— ¿Draco? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Raven, que era quien había chocado con él.

—Raven…, no vi que eras tú.

—Descuida, no importa…, pero tú ¿estas bien?

—Si…, es solo que Granger me saca de quicio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No, por nada…, olvídalo, y tú ¿cómo estas? Hace mucho que ya no platicamos.

—Cierto, pues yo… estoy… bien —contestó Raven.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? —pregunto esta vez Draco al ver a la chica distraída.

—Ah… eee… si.

— ¿Segura?

—Si…, si…, es solo que… paso algo… muy… extraño.

— ¿Que pasó? —preguntó curioso.

—Esteee… pueees… nada… olvídalo.

—Esta bien, como quieras… y ¿a dónde ibas?

—A ningún lado, solo paseaba.

—Te importa si te acompaño.

—No…, no importa —contestó Raven sonriendo.

Entonces ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Draco.

—Claro.

— ¿Pero prometes responderla?

—Amm… si.

— ¿Con la verdad?

—Esta bien.

— ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te cambiaste de escuela?

Raven abrió los ojos como platos, nunca pensó que fuera a preguntarle eso.

—Amm… pueees…

—Prometiste contestar con la verdad —recordó Draco.

—Si…, perooo… es queee… —y como si hubiera visto pasar una de aquellas viejas películas, varias imágenes de aquel pasado aparecieron en su mente, dejando su vista borrosa y sintiendo el frío piso, si, se había desmayado, pero seguía recordando.

_—Por favor, Raven, ayúdame, tú sabes de estas cosas, ¿olvidas que eres "La Cupido de la escuela"? Por favor, en verdad me gusta, por favor, Rav, ayúdame con él —rogaba una chica de baja estatura, cabello rizado y oscuro, piel blanca, delgada y de ojos azules._

_—Esta bien, esta bien, te ayudare —aceptaba la peli-azabache. —Solo si así dejas de rogar y molestar mientras intento estudiar…, lo cual tú deberías hacer, Ashley, ¿que no has visto tus calificaciones? —reprochaba a su amiga._

* * *

_—Pero este es el tercero con el que me pides ayuda, mejor ya olvídate de él y concéntrate en otra cosa... ¡como en tus estudios! —decía Raven harta de que su amiga, Ashley, le rogara para que la ayudara con otro chico._

_—Mis estudios están bien, pero si no me ayudas con Steve mi autoestima no lo estará, ya, Cupido, ayúdame —seguía rogando._

_—Ashhh…, esta bien, solo porque eres mi amiga… y ya deja de decirme Cupido._

* * *

_—Ese Chris es un idiota, no puedo creer lo que hizo, ¿como pudo atreverse a eso? —decía enojada una chica de ojos café, piel clara, delgada, cabello lacio, largo y rubio._

_—Si…, es un estúpido —coincidía Ashley._

_—Tracy…, Ashley…, ya chicas…, no quiero hablar de él…, quiero estar sola —pedía Raven con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas._

_—Esta bien, nosotras nos vamos —y así ambas chicas salieron de la habitación._

* * *

_— Que hago con mis labios, si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos, cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días, que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yoooo…, que hago yoooo… —cantaba una chica de ojos grises en el salón de canto al pensar que nadie la escuchaba, pero entonces escuchó unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta._

_— ¡Wao! ¡Cantas genial! Nunca te había escuchado cantar, sola… claro —decía un chico alto, de cabello un poco largo color castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, muy lindo._

_Raven sonrió y se sonrojo un poco._

_—Pues… gracias por el cumplido._

_—No hay de que…, Raven… ¿cierto?_

_—Si._

_—Entonces dime, Raven, ¿por qué no en lugar de estar cantando coros… cantas mejor como solista?_

_—Amm… pues… en el club ya hay solista… así que…_

_—Pero ella se gradúa este año, ¿porque no haces la prueba para ocupar ese puesto? Estoy seguro que quedarías._

_— ¿En serio?_

_— ¡Claro! Cantas muy bien, al menos mi voto ya lo tienes —aseguró el chico._

_—Mmm… lo pensare._

_—Esta bien, aunque espero que si sigas mi consejo._

_—Okey, me tengo que ir, adiós…, Ryan… ¿cierto?_

_—Cierto…, Ryan Blake, mucho gusto —se presentó estirando su mano._

_—Raven Parker, igualmente —dijo la chica estrechando su mano._

* * *

_—Al menos no tendrás problemas en Encantamientos —trataba de animarla._

_—Obvio, porque esa es mi clase favorita, pero en las demás soy un asco._

_—Claro que no…, a ver…, Defensa Contra la Magia Oscura, eres buena…, Transformaciones, también…, Astronomía, igual…, Mitología, eres muy buena…_

_—Si pero… mmm… a ver… Pociones, soy un asco…, Historia, siempre me duermo en esa clase…, Botánica, no se nada…, Lenguas Muertas, no se ni porque elegí esa clase… ¡ah!… y Lectura Mental, nunca he leído ninguna mente, ni entiendo nada de esa asignatura._

_—Mmm… esta bien, estas muerta, al menos en Lectura Mental…, yo no tengo esa clase, así que no puedo ayudarte ahí._

_— ¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije! Estoy muerta, no voy a pasar los Pre-ETM —contestó resignada tumbándose en el pasto, el chico hizo lo mismo._

_—Si…, no los vas a pasar, lo siento mucho, Raven —dijo el chico._

_— ¡Oye! Tú dijiste que me ayudarías y ahora sales con tu pesimismo, ¡hay, Ryan! Y eso que eres mi amigo —dijo la peli-azabache._

_Y ambos comenzaron a reír._

* * *

_—Hagas lo que hagas él nunca te querrá, a mí nunca me olvidará, y si llega a hacerlo no será por ti, será por alguien que si valga la pena; pero ¿sabes que?… Yo no temo morir, así que has lo que quieras —dijo tranquila la chica._

_— ¿A no? Entonces… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —grita y un rayo de luz verde sale de su varita dándole justo en el pecho._

— ¡NOOOOOO! —gritó Raven despertando y levantándose muy agitada quedando así sentada sobre la cama de la enfermería.

—Raven… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntaba un chico al verla reaccionar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la chica.

—Estas en la enfermería, estábamos platicando y de repente te desmayaste.

—Si…, lo recuerdo —ahora lo entendía, recordar tanto lo que había vivido en el pasado no era nada bueno, primero cuando se encontró con Luna, después al ver los ojos de Harry y por ultimo al recordarlo a causa de la pregunta de Draco, lo que había pasado era algo muy fuerte como para recuperarse tan rápido.

—Señorita Parker que bueno que despertó, tenga tome esto —dijo Madame Pomfrey dándole una rara poción a la chica.

— ¿Y… que… es? —preguntó tomando la poción con aquel extraño aspecto.

—No pregunte y tómela —ordenó.

—Esta… bien —contestó y Raven se la tomó.

—Bien…, ahora solo tiene que descansar. Se le bajo un poco la presión por eso se desmayó, lo mejor es que se quede aquí hasta mañana.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dijo Raven y Madame Pomfrey salió del lugar dejando solos a los chicos.

—Entonces… me desmaye.

—Si…, supongo que fue por mi culpa…, por preguntarte sobre tu pasado.

—Si…, supongo —contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno será mejor que me vaya, tienes que descansar, te veo mañana —se despidió el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a Raven lo cual la hizo ruborizarse.

—Adiós —se despidió la chica y después de eso Draco salió del lugar.

Raven dio un suspiro, todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido.

—Draco —susurró poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla que el rubio había besado.

* * *

Los días pasaron; después de aquel día, Ginny estaba mas callada, a Hermione no se le veía ni el polvo, Raven y Draco se pasaban largos ratos platicando, lo cual hacia que en varias ocasiones tanto Harry como Ron tuvieran enfrentamientos con el rubio y en alguna que otra ocasión con la chica.

— ¡ATENCIÓN! —habló el director Dumbledore con una voz amplificada logrando que se formara silencio en el Gran Comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos los estudiantes listos para la cena.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero hacer un anuncio importante. Como se dieron cuenta el baile que se tenia planeado realizar el año anterior fue cancelado así que se hará este año, el motivo es demostrar que después de los sucesos de hace ya dos años, es decir, la muerte de Voldemort —varios alumnos temblaron al escuchar aquel nombre —, ahora existe unión en el Mundo Mágico y también aquí, en Hogwarts, es por eso que se llevara a cabo "El Baile de la Unión". La condición es llevar pareja de una casa diferente a la que pertenecen para así mostrar la unión de las casas —se escucharon varios murmullos —. El baile será dentro de tres semanas, así que tendrán tiempo de encontrar una pareja —terminó de explicar el director —. Ahora si, ¡a cenar! —en eso aparecieron los platillos sobre las mesas.

Todos los alumnos hablaban entusiasmados sobre el baile, excepto la casa de Slytherin a quienes no le parecía buena idea el convivir con las otras casas; pero ellos no eran los únicos, también había un grupo de amigos de Gryffindor a quienes no les gustaba la idea.

— ¿Que afán tiene Dumbledore con los bailes? Yo los odio —decía Ron sirviendo en su plato todo lo que tenía cerca —. ¿Recuerdan el traje que use en cuarto año? No pienso usar algo así de nuevo.

Sus amigos rieron al recordar aquel horrible traje que el pelirrojo había utilizado en el baile de Navidad, durante el "Torneo de los Tres Magos".

—Descuida, Ron, no eres el único, yo igual los odio —dijo Harry.

—Y yo —opinó Hermione jugando con su comida, la verdad eso de los bailes nunca le pareció muy entretenido.

—Y a ti, Raven… ¿te gustan los bailes? —preguntó Ron.

— ¿Los bailes?... Hmm… no…, igual los odio —contestó la chica.

— ¿En serio? Entonces ya no me quedare solo la noche del baile —dijo Ron.

—No, Ron, nosotros tres te haremos compañía —contestó Hermione sin ánimos, esa idea del baile se los había quitado, pero no sabia porque, no debía darle importancia…, además ¿quien de otra casa, que no fuera Gryffindor, la invitaría al baile?… Y como si sus ojos hubieran buscado una respuesta, su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes, para encontrarse con la persona a la que menos soportaba… ese rubio engreído, prepotente, guapo e idiota…

_** ¡Espera!… ¿Qué?... ¿guapo?... ¡no!… ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Hermione?... Estas enloqueciendo, creo que tanto trabajo ya me esta afectando**_ pensó la castaña mientras comía un poco para alejar esas ideas descabelladas de su mente.


End file.
